Mandy
by paolamendoza
Summary: Kari dedica su tiempo apoyando en una casa hogar, conociendo a Mandy, una niña que promete felicidad y el sentimiento materno que le falta; cuando descubre que la niña es amenazada por una enfermedad que pone en riesgo su vida cada segundo, dependerá de Kari el encontrar la felicidad de la pequeña, en esta carrera contra el tiempo, descubriendo hasta dónde es capaz de llegar.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

Bajo un sol febroniano resplandecía ceremoniosamente la hermosa ciudad de San Francisco, que aún albergaba los últimos resquicios del crudo invierno. Podía sentir el frío colarse con rapidez cada que alguien abría la puerta de aquella papelería en la que me hallaba, pasando uno a uno los carteles en los que aparecían los mismos tres rostros con los que me había familiarizado ya bastante. Tenía la sensación de que aquellos dos pares de ojos marrones querían atraerme, aunque no más que el par de ojos azules cuya expresión reclamaba mi entera atención.

Elegí una foto que fue presa de mi agrado desde el momento en que mi mirada se posó en ella. Con un fondo verde, apareciendo en la parte superior el nombre de la banda, «_Perfect noise_», en letra cursiva en color negro, aquellos tres hombres aparecían muy bien vestidos. El muchacho que atendía el local enrolló el póster, —debo decir, con demasiado cuidado— antes de entregármelo. Salí a la calle, sintiendo la brisa revolotear mi largo cabello que no hacía menos de un mes había retocado para mantener el color chocolate. Busqué en el bolsillo de mi abrigo hasta encontrar unas llaves al mismo tiempo que me encaminaba hacia el _Beetle_ gris de dos puertas que estaba estacionado no muy lejos de allí.

A esa hora del día había más tráfico de lo habitual, ya que todo mundo salía de sus empleos para almorzar tomando el conocido rumbo hacia la 36th de _Assembly District_.

Aproveché una parada en un semáforo en rojo para abrir el póster. Mis ojos marrones lo observaron detenidamente mientras me ponía a pensar en qué sitio se vería mejor. Probablemente sobre la cabecera de la cama estaría perfecto.

Estacioné mi pequeño vehículo en la esquina de la 36th minutos luego. Al bajar, verifiqué que todas las puertas estuvieran bien cerradas ya que esa zona no era segura del todo. De vez en cuando había alguno que otro robo. Entré en el enorme establecimiento, llevando en la mano el póster que había comprado. Era un vasto patio techado desde donde llegaban todos los sonidos del interior. Saludé a Faustina, una mujer que rondaba los cuarenta años y se encargaba de ayudar con la limpieza de ese sitio. Ella sonrió al verme, pero sin dejar de fregar el piso. Crucé todo el lugar hasta una amplia puerta de madera gastada que estaba abierta de par en par. De inmediato me vi invadida por docenas y docenas de niños correteando de un lado a otro, riendo y jugando. Miré alrededor, reconociéndolos a casi todos y fui hacia la siguiente habitación, que era un grandísimo comedor, atravesado por una mesa larga y tosca, rodeada de varias sillas y bancos desiguales. Todo en ese sitio parecía gris y triste, pero las risas y las jugarretas de los niños lo alegraban un poco. Caminé, mirando el parque lleno de columpios por la ventana, con el césped mal cortado. En el fondo del lugar, sobre el extremo más alejado de la mesa, había tres niñas, inclinadas sobre unos papeles y con varios lápices de colores en la mano. Sonriendo, me aproximé.

— Hola —dije, al fin. Levantaron la mirada hacia mí. La que estaba a la derecha abrió los ojos azules desmesuradamente con alegría y saltó hacia mí.

— ¡Kari! —exclamó con su vocecita aguda. La abracé y luego la dejé de nuevo en el piso, sin dejar de mirarla. Era una preciosa niña de cinco años, con el cabello castaño rozándole los hombros. Tal vez era demasiado pequeña para su edad pero eso no hacía que se viera menos adorable.

— ¿Qué están haciendo? —pregunté, sentándome entre ellas y mirando las hojas de papel llenas de dibujos.

— Hacemos cuadros, como tú —respondió, apoderándose de un lápiz verde y trazando un par de líneas.

— Ya hace mucho tiempo que no pinto, Mandy —repuse suavemente. Ella lo sabía, pero seguía insistiendo con el tema, como si quisiese incentivarme a retomar mi vieja pasión—. Pero ustedes lo hacen muy bien —agregué, sonriente, contemplando los graciosos monigotes—. Ahora bien, yo tengo esto —desplegué el póster de _Perfect noise_ lentamente ante la atenta mirada de las tres niñas. Abrió la boca, haciendo un gesto que me pareció exageradamente emocionado—. Ah, bueno, si no te gusta puedo llevármelo —me apresuré a apartarlo de su vista, haciéndome la ofendida.

— ¡No! —dijo enseguida, extendiendo sus manitas hacia mí—. ¡No, me encanta! —reí, cediéndoselo. La vi escrutar, extasiada, los rostros de los tres hombres de la fotografía. Empezó a saltar repentinamente.

— ¿Podemos pegarlo? ¿Podemos, podemos? —farfulló, ansiosa.

— Por supuesto que sí —contesté, poniéndome de pie.

Me tomó de la mano y me llevó hacia la habitación como si yo no hubiese recorrido ese camino ya una decena de veces. Entramos al largo cuarto lleno de camitas por doquier. Los acolchados rosas indicaban que allí dormían las niñas. La habitación de los hombrecitos quedaba del otro lado del pasillo.

Había muchos niños en el _San Francisco Children's Orphanage_. Niños abandonados, olvidados o maltratados. O todo eso al mismo tiempo. Me partía el alma saber que gran parte de ellos se quedarían allí hasta que la mayoría de edad les permitiera hacer su propia vida, fuera de esas austeras paredes.

Quizás había sido el destino quién me había guiado allí hacía ya algo más de un año, o quizás había sido un corazón roto que no había podido repararse.

Mientras miraba cómo Mandy se paraba en su humilde camita maltrecha y ubicaba el póster donde quería ponerlo, recordé muchas cosas, como si los pensamientos me inundaran a golpes. Hacía casi dos años me había comprometido con Ken Ichijouji, el chico con el que había salido toda mi adolescencia y el candidato perfecto de mis padres. Ambos pertenecíamos a excelentes familias, de buena reputación en la ciudad de San Francisco y era casi imposible que no termináramos juntos. Lo había amado con locura y, durante al menos un tiempo, él a mí. Cuando me pidió que nos casáramos, no me importó ser muy joven para ello. Él me llevaba cuatro años, acababa de recibirse de cirujano y lo esperaba una carrera brillante. Estaba segura de que era el amor de mi vida y, además, no había mucho más que la soltería pudiera ofrecerme. En plena preparación de la boda tuve la sospecha de que podía estar embarazada, así que se lo comuniqué. No confiaba demasiado en esas pruebas caseras, de modo que pedimos cita con un médico y allí fuimos, ambos ilusionados por la familia que estábamos a punto de empezar.

Tener un bebé a los veintidós años no había estado en mis planes pero no me desagradaba en absoluto. Tras un par de exámenes y análisis, volvimos a ver al médico para que nos diera los resultados. Nos sentamos, tomados de la mano, esperando con sonrisas de felicidad en nuestros rostros. Estábamos tan convencidos de que íbamos a tener un hijo que cuando el doctor nos dijo todo lo contrario, no pudimos creerlo.

— De hecho… —comenzó a decir, dubitativo. Veía las ganas de ser padres que demostraban nuestros ojos, las ansias con las que habíamos esperado un resultado positivo y no le agradaba lo que debía decir a continuación—. Encontramos una anomalía en su útero. Su estructura.

— ¿Qué quiere decir eso? —pregunté de inmediato, deseando que fuera al grano porque ya me había asustado.

Hizo un segundo de silencio y luego todo cayó sobre mí como un trágico argayo.

— Me temo que no podrá tener hijos, señorita.

Sentí cómo Ken soltaba mi mano y se erguía en la silla.

— ¿Está seguro? —quiso saber, alarmado.

Mientras el médico asentía yo me había quedado muda. No podía creerlo. Hacía sólo dos minutos había creído que iba a tener un bebé y ahora me enteraba que no era capaz de hacerlo. El doctor explicó el problema que tenía, pero yo no lograba asociar las palabras.

Deseé que Ken me abrazara. ¡Cuánto lo necesitaba! Lo miré y me di cuenta de que él también me miraba muy serio.

Salimos del consultorio sintiéndonos aturdidos. Ya en el auto, me acerqué a él, buscando consuelo.

— Kari… —susurró. Supe qué era lo que iba a decir. Querría reanimarme diciéndome que no todo estaba perdido, que aún teníamos otras opciones—. No creo que pueda seguir adelante con esta relación.

Mis sollozos pararon en seco por la impresión. Pensé que había oído mal.

— ¿Qué?

— Deseo tener hijos. Hijos propios y «respetables» —dijo, bajando la mirada, perdido en sus pensamientos—. No me gusta la idea de adoptar o de alquilar el vientre de otra mujer. No sería nuestro, ¿entiendes? Y si no puede ser nuestro, entonces será mío y de alguien más.

Incrédula, traté de comprenderlo. ¿Acaso me estaba dejando por el simple hecho de que no era capaz de concebir un embarazo? Y la respuesta era sí: era un ser egoísta, egocéntrico, que se fijaba demasiado en las críticas ajenas y desechaba todo aquello que pudiera perjudicarlo en su naciente carrera.

Jamás me sentí tan inútil, tan poco mujer, porque, ¿cuál es el propósito de ser una mujer? Tener hijos. Y yo no podía hacerlo.

La manera en que mi vida cambió a partir de ese instante fue completamente abrupta. Después de muchos años me encontré sola, sin nadie a quién amar. La amargura me llenó por completo y olvidé el sentido de vivir.

Hasta que un día, como por arte de magia, me equivoqué de camino. Empecé a merodear con mi auto por las calles de San Francisco, hasta que me encontré totalmente desorientada y me detuve para no empeorar la situación. Miré alrededor buscando puntos de referencia y lo vi: el orfanato. Se erguía frente a mí, reclamando mi atención, como una enorme cura a mi dolor. Entré y observé el entorno. Niños solitarios, niños golpeados por la vida. Niños que no tenían padres, así como yo no tenía hijos, ni jamás los tendría. De modo que, dejándome llevar por mis impulsos, me ofrecí de voluntaria. Trabajé allí unos cuantos meses ayudando en las cocinas y haciéndoles compañía a los niños. Un lugar completamente inaceptable, según mi madre.

Desde mi primer día conocí a Mandy. Llevaba viviendo ahí toda su vida. La habían dejado abandonada en la puerta pocas horas después de su nacimiento. Y ahí seguía, como muchos otros. Me cautivó por completo, por su dulzura y su suspicacia, por sus risas y sus lágrimas, por lo bien que me hacía sentir. Seguíamos juntas y nos queríamos muchísimo. Yo iba casi todos los días a verla y pasábamos largas horas jugando y hablando.

— ¿Está torcido? —preguntó, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento. Caminé unos pasos para apreciarlo mejor.

— Mmm, no. Está bien así —contesté. En la pequeña mesita de luz que tenía a su lado, donde guardaba sus muy escasas posesiones, tenía algo muy parecido a un santuario. Sólo que no eran estampitas de santos y vírgenes lo que Mandy juntaba, sino fotos de _Perfect noise_.

Esa banda era lo que más alegría le daba a su vida. Yo creía que la música era un poco fuerte para una niña de su edad pero no había manera de quitárselos de la cabeza. Suspiraba cada vez que los veía.

— Eres muy pequeña para que te gusten esas cosas —le decía yo de tanto en tanto.

— Nunca se es lo suficientemente pequeña para algo. El amor, la pasión y la _devonición_ no tienen edad. Sólo sientes que te hace cosquillitas en el corazón —solía responder y me hacía sonreír la forma en que hablaba, con ese tono soñador y chillón.

— Devoción —me limitaba a corregirle, pacientemente.

Lo cierto era que esos tres músicos a los que admiraba incansablemente lograban llenar el vacío que había en su vida, llena de penurias y necesidad. Y yo la tenía a ella para llenar el mío. Sólo que aún me sentía incompleta. Sin embargo, no tenía ánimos de buscar nada más.

* * *

**Hola chicos!**

**Bueno pues, esta historia a la había publicado, es la de Ella, para quien la haya leído, y por razones personales tuve que eliminar u_u y ya que había recibido varios mensajes donde pedían que la posteara dije: why nooot? Jajaja así que aquí la tienen; para quien haya leído la versión anterior se dará cuenta que la he modificado ya que la inscribí en varios concursos y guess what? No ganó... pff ya no entiendo a esa gente de los concursos, me he llevado cada disgusto! En fin... espero que vuelvan a disfrutarla, tanto si ya la conocen como si no :p **


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Recorrí el largo y ya conocidísimo pasillo a grandes pasos, haciendo resonar los tacones de mis zapatos negros de punta contra las baldosas rojizas. Se oían ruidos de todos los salones cercanos, amortiguados por las fuertes puertas metálicas. Llevaba firmemente agarrado un maletín oscuro y la cartera apretada debajo del otro brazo.

La _Universidad de las Artes_ de San Francisco era para mí como un segundo hogar. Allí me había graduado con grandes honores hacía unos años y era ahora mi lugar de trabajo. Impartía clases de «Técnicas artísticas» a cuatro cursos distintos. Era un trabajo pesado, pero era lo más cerca que me encontraba de mi verdadera pasión.

Desde pequeña había tenido un talento innato y un gran gusto para la pintura y el desarrollo artístico. Pintaba acuarelas que deslumbraban a todos mis maestros y que mi padre enmarcaba con admiración. Pronto supe que no había otra cosa que deseara hacer en el mundo. Quería llegar a ser tan buena como los grandes maestros del Renacimiento y el Impresionismo. Mis artistas favoritos iban desde Van Gogh y Da Vinci hasta Michelangelo y Raphael. Podía perderme en el mundo creado en la pintura como si yo misma fuese un personaje plasmado en el lienzo. Las horas se me pasaban inadvertidas cuando trataba de decidir si debía usar una paleta cálida o una paleta fría; si había suficiente luminosidad o necesitaba más sombras. Pero de eso hacía ya mucho tiempo.

No había vuelto a tocar un pincel desde lo sucedido con Ken. Probablemente era porque ya nada parecía importante, mi vida se había desmoronado por completo. Él me había inspirado numerosos cuadros, casi todos ellos colgados en un estudio en la enorme casa de mi familia, unos pocos habían sido obsequiados a los Moore.

Era como si ya no quedase creatividad dentro de mi ser. Era como si ya no supiera mezclar colores y realizar trazos. Era como si hubiese olvidado todo lo aprendido, como si hubiese nacido de nuevo, pero vacía y sin talento. De modo que me limitaba a enseñar. Era la única manera de verme aún envuelta en lo que amaba, tratar de que otros aprovecharan mi experiencia y conocimientos; sin embargo, no lo disfrutaba como solía hacerlo encerrada en mi estudio, con las ropas llenas de acrílicos y el pelo recogido desprolijamente. Como las miles de veces que Ken había entrado en las mañanas, con el torso desnudo, para abrazarme por detrás y besarme dulcemente.

¿A dónde se había ido aquello?

Entré en el más que espacioso salón, con lugar para más de cien alumnos. Los pupitres colocados sobre tarimas ascendentes eran todos de madera, al igual que el entorno. Todo lucía sobrio y fino. Aún recordaba el asiento que solía ocupar en mis años de estudio. Era en la tercera fila, contra la pared izquierda.

¡Cuántas horas de creatividad y dicha había pasado allí!

Se hizo el silencio apenas entré. Todos se acomodaron en sus asientos y sacaron sus cuadernos de apuntes sin que yo dijera una palabra. Sabían ya de memoria que era exigente, callada y me gustaba el orden. Jamás tenía que levantar la voz.

Aunque me hubiese hecho bien gritar un poco. Podría haber descargado unas cuantas cosas que llevaba atragantadas desde hacía mucho tiempo.

* * *

Al atardecer conduje con calma hasta _Lombard Street_, una de las calles más conocidas de la ciudad que iba desde _Russian Hill_ hasta los muelles. Este tortuoso tramo, conocido antiguamente como la «cuesta de las hortensias», destacaba por sus curvas muy cerradas, flanqueadas por multitud de flores.

Mi casa se encontraba sobre una de las curvas más cerradas. Era angosta y alta, con una elegante fachada beige y numerosas ventanas blancas, con cortinas recogidas que dejaban entrar la luz del día y la maravillosa vista de la calle de ladrillos rojizos. Todo el lugar estaba rodeado de árboles y flores, y el silencio reinaba las veinticuatro horas del día. Era uno de los sitios más costosos de todo San Francisco, pero podía pagarlo cómodamente.

Mis padres no habían estado de acuerdo con que me mudara sola. Era costumbre para ellos que los hijos permanecieran en el hogar paterno hasta que formaran sus propias familias. Sin embargo, yo siempre había sido más independiente y liberal. Y necesitaba mi propio espacio, lejos de las intensas actividades sociales de mi madre y los negocios de mi padre.

Era director del _St. Francis_, en _St. Francis Woods_, al sur de la ciudad. Se dedicaban sobre todo a las cirugías estéticas y reconstructivas, de donde provenía el mayor caudal de dinero. La medicina era como una herencia familiar. Todas las generaciones de hombres Yagami se habían dedicado a ello, en sus distintas ramas. Mi hermano mayor, el primogénito y orgullo de mi padre, Taichi Yagami, se encontraba en la _Escuela de Medicina de Harvard_ haciendo su doctorado. En menos de un año recibiría una segunda especialidad y entraría a trabajar en _St. Francis_. Mi madre, por su parte, se dedicaba más que nada a las actividades sociales: salía a tomar el té con sus amigas en el club de mayor prestigio de la ciudad, donde tanto ella como mi padre pasaban los fines de semana, acudiendo y participando en campeonatos de golf. Yuuko Yagami prefería el tenis, pero había dejado de practicarlo hacía años. Ya no se encontraba tan joven, aunque lucía como de treinta. Y finalmente seguía yo, que había desobedecido todas las normas familiares: a los veinticuatro años vivía sola en una pequeña —pero comodísima y más que lujosa— casa de _Lombard Street_. No podía tener hijos, mi prometido me había abandonado por esa razón y, como añadidura, frecuentaba los barrios bajos para visitar huérfanos. Puros disgustos para mi madre.

Entré a la casa y dejé el abrigo, la cartera y el maletín en el perchero de la entrada. Algo que me encantaba de ese sitio era que, debido a las curvas sobre las que se encontraba construida la morada, todo estaba en desnivel. Era maravilloso mirar por las ventanas y ver que la calle pasaba sinuosa y descendiente.

Se me había hecho más tarde de lo que había creído y aún me quedaban cosas por hacer. Tenía que revisar algunos trabajos de mis alumnos y debía suspender, muy a mi pesar, la visita a Mandy. Sabía que la niña me esperaba diariamente con ansias y odiaba desilusionarla. Pero no podía dejar de lado mis obligaciones. Guardé el chocolate que le había comprado para llevárselo en otra ocasión y, tras darme una ducha y prepararme una humeante taza de té, me ubiqué gustosamente en los sillones de la angosta aunque larga sala, rodeada de papeles y carpetas. Otro día típico de mi vida que llegaba a su fin, y dejaría paso a uno igual e inalterable.

* * *

— Trabajas mucho —comentó Mandy con el ceño fruncido, como reprobándome. Tuve que contener la risa, porque se veía muy seria.

— Es lo que tengo que hacer. Los adultos trabajamos mucho para poder vivir —respondí, mientras peinaba a una vieja muñeca rubia que llevaba en el orfanato aún más tiempo que la niña. Había pasado de mano en mano durante años.

— Entonces no quiero crecer —contestó, comiéndose su chocolate a grandes mordiscos. Si bien los alimentaban bien, la mayoría de los niños necesitaban engordar un poco. Y definitivamente necesitaban más amor y atención. Ahora sí reí. Era demasiado tierna y no podía resistirme a ella.

— Mejor. Quiero que te quedes así por siempre —murmuré, abrazándola brevemente.

— Bueno, en realidad sí quiero crecer —dijo entonces, pensativa. Tenía toda la boca sucia, llena de chocolate derretido—. No puedo salir de aquí hasta que no sea mayor.

— ¿Quieres irte? Pensé que te gustaba estar con los otros niños y que Martha y las demás se portaban bien contigo —repuse, extrañada.

— Claro que sí. Pero no me dejan salir y quiero ir a los conciertos de _Perfect noise_. Estuvieron aquí muchas veces y no pude verlos —susurró tristemente.

— Tendrías que llevar un banquito. No verías nada —dije burlona y dulcemente. Sabía que ese tipo de conciertos eran bulliciosos y multitudinarios. Nunca había ido a uno, pero estaba segura de que no eran aptos para una niña como Mandy.

— No importa —farfulló seriamente. Se tomaba muy en serio ese tema. Al parecer, se le ocurrió algo porque abrió los ojos y se le iluminó la mirada—. ¡Ah! ¿Te imaginas si TK me viera subida al banquito? Tal vez me haría ir al escenario para que viera bien, ¿no? —reí. Lo veía muy poco probable.

— Puede ser —dije en cambio, pensando que el cantante de la banda jamás le prestaría atención a una niñita.

— Ojalá pudiera conocerlos algún día —masculló, con tono soñador—. Les diría que yo les hice caso y no voté por el _presitente_.

— Presidente —corregí, riendo nuevamente—. Y tú aún no votas, Mandy.

— Ya sé. Pero no lo hubiera hecho de todos modos —exclamó, como si fuera más que obvio. Miré la hora en mi reloj. Ya eran casi las siete de la tarde. Pronto sería el momento de los baños y les darían la cena a los niños. Luego, a la cama—. Mejor me voy. Todavía tengo cosas que hacer y mañana me tengo que levantar temprano.

— ¿Vendrás a verme? —preguntó, ansiosa. Yo era la única que iba a verla, la única que parecía interesarse.

— Intentaré. Y si no puedo, vendré el fin de semana —le di un beso fuerte en la cabeza, entre los despeinados cabellos castaños—. Adiós.

— Adiós, Kari.

Me alejé mientras ella me contemplaba en silencio. Mi partida siempre la entristecía. Era lo más cercano a una familia que tenía, además del resto del orfanato. Era increíble cómo nuestros destinos se parecían, tanto Mandy como yo teníamos soledad en el futuro. Y ambas por la misma razón: la familia que no podíamos construir.

* * *

**Segundo cap... :p  
**

**Observador del destino: un review largo y constructivo, basado en tu experiencia de mí por lo que conoces a través de mis historias me apoyaría bastante, claro está, cuando tengas tiempo y si quieres :p**

**anaiza18: gracias, nena! :D qué bueno que te gustó, te aseguro que la vas a disfrutar bastante :D gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejar tu opinión, en serio :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

El sábado me reuní con mi madre para almorzar. También estaba allí mi hermano, Tai. Nos sentamos en la hermosa mesa del parque de la casa, desde donde se vislumbraba la imponente —aunque aún lejana— silueta del _Golden State_. Una ubicación privilegiada para vivir, sin dudas.

— Esta noche su padre y yo tenemos una importante cena de beneficencia —informó mamá, con su habitual aire elegante—. A favor del hospital estatal.

— Mimí y yo estamos invitados también —respondió mi hermano, tomando su té con delicadeza—. Su donación fue muy generosa.

Era como estar comiendo con la mismísima reina de Inglaterra. ¿Era necesario ser tan formales entre nosotros? A veces los miembros de mi familia se esmeraban tanto por demostrar su posición que rozaban descaradamente la superficialidad.

— Tú también estás invitada, Kari —dijo mi madre, dejando la taza sobre la mesa con cuidado.

— Gracias, pero no creo que pueda ir —contesté.

— Vamos, no seas absurda. Hace mucho que no asistes a ese tipo de eventos y te haría bien un poco de contacto social —insistió, sonriente.

— De verdad no puedo —repuse, como si lo lamentara—. Tengo varias clases que preparar para esta semana, algunos trabajos que corregir y le prometí a Mandy que iría a verla.

— Querida, pasas demasiado tiempo en ese lugar. No es bueno para ti —farfulló mi madre, negando con la cabeza.

— Si quieres contribuir con la sociedad, podrías presentarte de voluntaria en otros sitios, Kari. O en orfanatos que no se encuentren en los suburbios —agregó Tai. Contuve la exasperación.

— No es un suburbio y está muy lejos de serlo. Es sólo un sitio menos seguro —expliqué con toda la paciencia del mundo—. Y no lo hago por contribuir con la sociedad, lo hago porque quiero a esa niña.

— Si quieres hacer algo bueno ven con nosotros esta noche. Tu padre donó cinco mil dólares —dijo con orgullo—. Hay mucha gente interesante para conocer.

— Mamá, eso no es hacer algo bueno. Probablemente gran parte de las donaciones sean invertidas en esa fiesta a la que asisten. ¿De dónde crees que sale todo ese champagne y esa langosta? No es más que una farsa para reunirse —murmuré molesta. Ya sabía cómo funcionaban ese tipo de cosas.

— ¡Por favor! —susurraron los dos, indignados.

«Tal para cual», pensé. Muchas veces se me había ocurrido que quizás yo podía llegar a ser adoptada. Eso explicaría por qué vivíamos en mundos distintos, a pesar de que la misma sangre corría por nuestras venas.

Enseguida se enfrascaron en una larga conversación sobre la ropa que lucirían esa noche y yo me perdí en mis pensamientos, aburrida. No tenía ganas de ir a fiestas y conocer más hombres parecidos a Ken. Después de todo, ese era el ambiente que él solía frecuentar y no sería nada raro que apareciera por allí. Encontrármelo me hacía tanta gracia como mi incapacidad de concebir. Prefería visitar a Mandy y luego irme a casa a descansar.

Cuando ya estuve harta de mantenerme en silencio y sentada mientras ellos hablaban de cosas que eran de su exclusivo interés, me levanté.

— Me voy —anuncié, inexpresivamente. Me despedí de ellos con un beso en la mejilla.

— Adiós, querida. Te llamaré más tarde. Quizás te haga cambiar de opinión sobre la fiesta —dijo mamá, sonriente.

Me pareció inaudito que una niña de cinco años me entendiera mejor que el resto de la humanidad.

* * *

Llegué al orfanato de la 36th media hora más tarde. Había manejado con tranquilidad y, además, se encontraba a bastante distancia del lujoso y respetable barrio donde mis padres tenían su residencia.

Entré con paso seguro y me encontré con Martha, que vigilaba a un grupo de niños que jugaban cerca de la entrada. Saludé a un par de ellos, que conocía, y me acerqué a ella.

— Hola, Martha —dije con una sonrisa.

— Hola, Kari —respondió amablemente.

— ¿Cómo va todo? —quise saber. Hacía mucho que no podía hablar con ella pausadamente y era algo que extrañaba. Era una persona extraordinaria.

— Bien. Hay un revuelo en el patio porque se coló un perro y todos quieren quedárselo —comentó, suspirando. Hacerse cargo de tantos niños era una tarea dura. Todos necesitaban muchísimo cariño y apoyo, y algunos incluso también vigilancia; había un grupo reducido que tenía problemas de conducta y se les daba por molestar a los demás y destruir cosas—. Pero no sé. Por un lado los alegraría un poco y podría llegar a ser bueno para cuidar de noche, pero sería un nuevo gasto. Y hay que ver que no muerda a nadie. Una de las niñas le tiene terror y salió corriendo a encerrarse en la cocina, con Faustina.

Ese tipo de cosas eran muy comunes allí. Siempre había algo nuevo que comentar. Las historias se oían a montones. En especial las que tenían que ver con los niños, muchos tenían pasados dolorosos y futuros poco prometedores, sobre todo aquellos más problemáticos.

— ¿Has visto a Mandy? —pregunté entonces.

— Debe estar con los demás corriendo tras del perro —dijo ella.

Le sonreí y fui en busca de la niña. Ciertamente estaba metida en todo el embrollo de chicos corriendo de un lado al otro por el patio, tratando de acariciar al animal, de ser el que le lanzara una pelota de plástico o de atraer su atención. La veía muy contenta y no quise interrumpirla. Me quedé apoyada contra una pared, mirándola.

Muchos de los niños que vivían allí estaban en el orfanato desde antes que yo llegara. Algunos entraron mientras trabajaba de voluntaria y otros después, pero los conocía a la mayoría y varios de ellos eran muy apreciados por mí. Pero nadie tanto como la pequeña Mandy.

Cuando me vio, se separó del bullicioso grupo y corrió hacia mí.

— ¡Kari, Kari! ¡Un perrito! —gritó extasiada. Yo reí y me incliné para abrazarla—. ¿Lo viste?

— Es muy bonito —dije, mirando de reojo al animal: muy descuidado, con el cabello desgreñado y los ojos saltones. No era precisamente un perro de competencia—. ¿Ya le han puesto nombre?

— Toby quiere ponerle _Flat_. ¿No es un nombre tonto? —replicó enojada—. Yo digo que tiene que llamarse _Got_. Es un buen nombre para un perro. _Got _—repitió, obstinada.

— Mmm, ¿y qué tal si es una perra y no un perro? —inquirí, frunciendo el ceño.

Abrió la boca para responder pero no supo qué decir. Instantáneamente se dio vuelta y corrió otra vez hacia sus compañeros. Persiguió al perro hasta que éste se estuvo quieto, entonces se inclinó y le levantó una pata.

— ¡No! ¡Es un perro! —informó a gritos desde el otro extremo del patio, haciéndome reír.

Cuando regresó, nos sentamos en un largo banco de madera a observar a los demás, que iban de un lado a otro, incansables.

— Estoy cansada —suspiró entonces, con una vocecita apagada. La miré—. Me duelen los brazos y las piernas y todo el cuerpo.

Movió los brazos hacia arriba y fue en ese momento en que noté que estaban llenos de moretones y magulladuras.

— ¡Mandy! ¿Qué te pasó aquí? —pregunté preocupada. Parecía que la habían apretado con fuerza y le habían dado varios golpes. Se contempló a sí misma.

— No sé, no me había dado cuenta —respondió dubitativa—. Tal vez cuando estuve jugando con los chicos —se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. Eché un vistazo alrededor, comprobando que nadie nos oía.

— ¿Alguien te ha tratado mal, Mandy? —mascullé, muy cerca de su oído, para que supiera que sería un secreto entre nosotras.

Sabía que había un par de personas nuevas en el orfanato que se ocupaban de hacer la vigilancia de los pasillos durante las noches. O quizás alguno de los chicos con problemas de conducta se la había agarrado con ella. Fuera lo que fuera, me hizo hervir la sangre.

— No. ¿Por qué? —sus ojitos azules se clavaron en mí, confundidos.

Podía estar segura de que no mentía. No sabía hacerlo y, además, podía leerla con facilidad. Quizás fuera cierto, y se hubiese lastimado sin querer mientras jugaba. Varias veces.

— Quiero dormir —comentó, bostezando.

Preocupada otra vez, llevé una de mis manos a su frente para comprobar que no tuviera fiebre. Normalmente era una niña llena de energías que no paraba de correr de un lado al otro hasta el anochecer.

— Espero que no te esté por dar gripe o algo por el estilo —farfullé, pensando que probablemente no era más que eso.

El tema de las magulladuras me había dejado más que alarmada. Cuando ya me iba, un par de horas después, me acerqué nuevamente a Martha. Ella era la autoridad máxima del orfanato y deseaba que estuviera atenta.

— Escucha, Martha, creo que alguien ha estado molestando a Mandy —le dije, en voz baja para que nadie escuchara—. Tiene los brazos todos llenos de moretones.

— No puede ser —susurró, ceñuda—. Ella jamás se mete en problemas.

— Dice que probablemente se los hizo jugando, pero la verdad es que son muchos y parece que alguien la hubiese maltratado con saña —repuse, insistente—. ¿Le echarás un ojo para vigilarla?

— Sí, claro.

Iba a retirarme, pero no pude contenerme.

— ¿Qué hay del personal nuevo? ¿Tienes confianza en ellos?

Me miró largamente antes de contestar. Aparentemente, mi comentario no le agradó. Era como cuestionar el modo en que hacía las cosas.

— Sabes muy bien cuál es el procedimiento para dejar que alguien entre aquí y se mezcle con los niños, Kari. Tú misma lo viviste. ¿Te parece que puedo llegar a aceptar a una persona que podría hacerle daño a uno de los chicos?

Me sentí profundamente incómoda, pero no me arrepentí. Sólo trataba de proteger a Mandy.

— Es sólo una pregunta.

No me hacía gracia la idea de que pudieran estar fastidiándola o golpeándola. No quería que ninguno de los niños sufriera. Ya habían tenido suficiente. Y que le hicieran algo a Mandy era como si se lo hicieran a mi propia hija. La hija que nunca podría tener y que constantemente encontraba reflejada en sus ojitos azules.

* * *

**Disfrútenlo! :D  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

Esa noche traté de despejarme un poco una vez que terminé de hacer algunas cosas pendientes del trabajo. Me di un largo baño y luego me senté cómodamente en uno de los sillones de la sala con las ventanas abiertas por donde entraba el aire agradable de inminente primavera con profundo aroma floral. Me puse a pensar en qué iba a cenar. Normalmente me gustaba cocinar, pero no disponía de mucho tiempo. Tenía una mujer que iba diariamente, excepto los fines de semana, y se ocupaba de los quehaceres domésticos. De vez en cuando le pedía que me dejara comida hecha, pero en ocasiones me conformaba con ordenar algo por teléfono. Así que decidí que ordenaría algo de comida china y comería pacíficamente, disfrutando de una noche de descanso.

Me pareció un poco temprano para comer aún, de modo que tomé un libro de la extensa biblioteca que surcaba una de las paredes y regresé al sillón. Abrí en la primera página y no había hecho más que posar mis ojos en la primera línea cuando sonó el timbre. Me sorprendí, porque usualmente no recibía visitas y mucho menos aquellas que pudieran ser sin aviso o inesperadas. Me levanté, frunciendo el ceño con curiosidad y extrañeza.

La puerta de entrada era de firme madera, pintada de blanco, con un detalle de cristal que permitía ver el exterior. Mi sorpresa aumentó considerablemente al ver que se trataba de mi padre, vestido de esmoquin, impecable como siempre.

— ¡Papá! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunté, a modo de saludo, mientras le besaba una mejilla.

Era un hombre de impactante presencia, aun para los cincuenta y tantos años que contaba. Siempre lucía bien y jovial. La actividad física constante lo había hecho muy fuerte. Su cabello, que alguna vez fue negro, estaba ahora casi completamente grisáceo y llevaba un elegante bigote que me cosquilleaba la mejilla cada vez que me besaba.

— Vengo a buscarte —respondió, con una sonrisa amable, entrando al vestíbulo. Llevaba una enorme bolsa de una de las mejores casas de ropa de San Francisco, donde mi madre solía comprar sus vestidos de fiesta—. Me preocupa que estés siempre sola y encerrada.

— Estoy bien, papá. Sabes que trabajo mucho y me gusta relajarme en mi tiempo libre —expliqué dulcemente. De todos los miembros de mi familia, él era el más sentimental y comprensivo, aun cuando su apariencia podía ser intimidante.

— Cariño, tú y yo sabemos que no es esa la verdadera razón —me tomó una mano entre las suyas, cálida y delicadamente—. Todo lo que sucedió con Ken ha sido un duro golpe para ti y lo sé. Siempre sentiré mucho lo que te pasó y desearía que nunca hubiésemos conocido a ese tonto —le sonreí tristemente y él me acarició una mejilla—. Pero ya has sufrido demasiado por ello. Ya has estado mucho tiempo lamentándote por el pasado y las cosas que no puedes cambiar. Es hora de que vuelvas a ser esa jovencita alegre, despreocupada y maravillosa que solías ser.

Reí, al mismo tiempo que trataba de ocultar las lágrimas que asomaban a mis ojos. Mi padre siempre me había consentido y, en cierto modo, yo había sido siempre un poco su favorita. La más pequeña, quizás la más cariñosa y un tanto caprichosa de niña.

— No puedes negarte a acompañarnos. Tu madre espera en el auto y ambos hemos escogido este precioso vestido para ti —dijo, tratando de convencerme. Me alcanzó la bolsa y eché un vistazo en su interior. Había dos cajas, una de gran tamaño y otra de zapatos—.Y quizás puedes usar ese magnífico colgante que te obsequié cuando cumpliste dieciséis. Siempre te hace ver como una princesa.

Me enjugué las lágrimas y me puse de puntas de pie para darle un beso. No podía decirle que no, estaría toda la noche con remordimientos y, además, era a quien más me costaba decepcionar.

Dijo que esperaría en el auto y que podía tomarme mi tiempo. Subí a mi habitación y saqué el vestido del paquete. Realmente era precioso: un deslumbrante modelo _vintage_ color celeste con piedras, larguísimo y con un espléndido escote, muy de los años cincuenta. Era obvio que mi madre había sido la encargada de elegirlo porque su gusto era exquisito. Me lo puse enseguida, deseosa de verme en él. Parecía haber sido hecho para mí. Encajaba y abrazaba mis curvas perfectamente. Los zapatos eran a juego y decidí levantarme el cabello para que se luciera la gargantilla que mi padre me había dado.

Hacía mucho tiempo que la imagen que se reflejaba en el espejo no era buena. Siempre parecía pálida y consumida, pero esa vez me hizo esbozar una gran sonrisa. Quizás mi padre tenía razón, era hora de olvidar el pasado y empezar de nuevo.

Tras darme un último toque al maquillaje bajé y salí. Mis padres me esperaban en el lujoso auto que utilizaban para ir a esos eventos y disponían de un chofer. Me senté a su lado y mi madre me observó, con aire evaluativo.

— Estás hermosa, querida. Aunque no entiendo cómo te arreglaste tan rápido —exclamó sonriente.

Era increíble. No hacía ni siquiera media hora desde que me encontrara sentada en el sillón de mi casa, con mi ropa más cómoda e informal, un libro en las manos y la sensación de que mis sábados eran todos iguales. Y sin embargo, allí estaba, camino a una gran fiesta con mis padres, luciendo un vestido carísimo y considerando la idea de tomar champagne, reírme un poco y bailar hasta que no soportara los zapatos.

El salón derrochaba elegancia y sofisticación. Había muchísima gente, todos a nivel de la ocasión. A pesar de que no era muy afecta a ese tipo de reuniones, debía admitir que no estaba del todo mal. Necesitaba distraerme y esa pintaba ser una buena oportunidad.

Entré, siguiendo a mis padres, que al instante empezaron a saludar a todos sus amigos y conocidos. Sonreí y estreché la mano durante un buen rato, tratando de aguantar los filosos comentarios del tipo «hace mucho que no te vemos», «supe lo que te sucedió, cuánto lo lamento» y muchos chismoteos por el estilo. Por supuesto, todos trataban de averiguar algo de lo sucedido. Mi compromiso con Ken había sido largamente comentado y muchos habían tratado de obtener una invitación a la boda. Los Yagami y los Ichijouji éramos de las familias más conocidas en San Francisco y la boda prometía ser inolvidable.

Traté de pensar en otra cosa lo antes posible. Decidí alejarme de las alimañas amigas de mi madre y beber un poco de champagne. Caminé por todo el perímetro del fastuoso salón, apreciando las luces blanquecinas y la espléndida araña que colgaba del techo. Entonces tropecé con alguien y volví a fijar la vista en una altura normal.

— Lo lamento, yo… —comencé a decir, pero me detuve cuando vi que Ken me miraba de arriba abajo, con una ceja levantada—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunté de inmediato, nerviosamente. Sentía mi corazón palpitar enloquecido y los deseos de evaporarme eran insoportables.

— «Mi amor», la pregunta es: ¿qué estás haciendo «tú» aquí? —dijo en cambio, remarcando las palabras y sonriendo con ironía—. Supe que te volviste un poco… ermitaña.

— No, no es así. Sólo decidí cambiar de aires —contesté, decidida a no dejar que me intimidara. Al mismo tiempo, no podía dejar de pensar que haber ido a ese maldito evento había sido un gran error.

— Llámalo como quieras —repuso, sin perder la sonrisa. Levantó la mano izquierda, donde llevaba una copa de champagne que acercó a su boca. Mientras bebía pude apreciar la alianza de oro que lucía.

— Así que te has casado, ¿eh? —comenté, sintiéndome una tonta apenas cerré la boca. No me interesaba, no quería saberlo. ¿Por qué tenía que abrir mi gran bocota?

— Sí, me he casado. En cambio, según he sabido, tú sigues sola. Y no has vuelto a tener una relación seria desde lo nuestro —respondió, simulando compasión. Pero el brillo de sus ojos acentuaba su crueldad.

Separé los labios, tratando de encontrar una frase hiriente con que replicarle, pero fuimos interrumpidos por una hermosísima mujer. Era rubia, de bellos ojos verdes y llevaba un vestido verde esmeralda que la hacía lucir más perfecta de lo que ya parecía. Mis ojos se detuvieron en el abultado vientre que anunciaba a gritos un avanzado embarazo. Tomó el brazo de Ken y me miró, desdeñosamente.

— ¿Quién es ella, cariño? —quiso saber, simulando amabilidad.

— No es nadie —dijo él, despectivo.

Me di media vuelta, sin importar que alguien me viera. Lo único que tenía en la cabeza en ese momento era que no quería que él me viera llorar. Y, dado que las lágrimas ya caían por mis mejillas, me pareció que era hora de irme a casa. Tropecé con mi padre en el camino. A pesar de que me llamó casi a gritos, no me volví ni le hice caso. Me alcanzó en la salida, cuando la brisa fresca de la noche ya me estaba haciendo tiritar.

— ¿Qué sucede, Kari? —inquirió con preocupación, tomándome por un brazo para detenerme.

— Fue un estupidez venir aquí, papá —contesté sollozando—. Nunca me he parecido a ustedes. No disfruto de estas fiestas de mierda, ni de los torneos de golf ni los partidos de tenis. Ni siquiera de los malditos almuerzos en el club.

Sonrió, decidiendo pasar por alto mi vocabulario.

— Cariño, si es por Ken sólo dímelo —susurró y yo pensé que había sido muy cruel de su parte llevarme sabiendo que estaría allí—. Me temo que me enteré que estaba aquí cuando ya fue muy tarde. Hasta donde yo sabía, estaba de viaje de negocios.

— Se casó. Y va a tener un bebé —exclamé, entre llantos, dejándome abrazar por mi padre, sin soportar un segundo más.

— Lo lamento.

No había mucho más qué decir. No había palabras que pudieran consolarme y él lo sabía. Tras unos segundos, se apartó.

— Escucha, cariño. ¿Por qué no te vas a casa? Puedes usar nuestro auto, luego regresará por nosotros, más tarde. Vete a tu casa, descansa y ve a verme mañana. Podremos tener una larga conversación —su sonrisa quería animarme, pero no estaba surtiendo efecto.

— Prefiero quedarme en casa, no tengo ganas de hablar —murmuré, secándome las lágrimas sin ninguna sutileza—. Tal vez otro día —volví a abrazarlo—. Gracias, papá.

Minutos más tarde, iba camino a _Lombard Street_, con la absoluta certeza de que jamás debería haber salido de allí.

La amargura del sábado en la noche persistía el lunes. Las clases se me hicieron más pesadas que nunca y tener que explicar los temas y demás me costaba muchísimo. Las palabras no querían salir de mi boca y me sentía pésimo. Sabía que sólo había una cosa que podía animarme y, apenas dejé la _Universidad de las Artes_ esa tarde, manejé hasta la 36th directo al orfanato. Necesitaba ver a Mandy, distraerme con su sonrisa y sus juegos, reír con ella. Además, deseaba saber si Martha había averiguado algo respecto a las magulladuras de la niña. No me había olvidado de eso y seguía preocupada.

Entré con paso ligero. Al cruzar la primera puerta me encontré con una mujer a la que no conocía pero que llevaba el uniforme de las empleadas. Parecía ser parte del nuevo personal.

— Buenas tardes —saludé vagamente y continué caminando. Sin embargo, ella me detuvo. Tenía mirada severa y un duro tono de voz.

— Un momento. ¿Quién es usted? —quiso saber, recelosa.

— Mi nombre es Hikari Yagami. Vengo casi a diario, a visitar a una de las niñas —respondí, restándole importancia. No me parecía que ella pudiera controlarme.

— ¿A quién viene a ver? —insistió. Suspiré y me acerqué a ella.

— A Mandy —contesté—, Escuche, quizás no me conoce porque soy nueva, pero Martha…

— No, no la conozco. Y de todos modos, ninguna de las dos está aquí —repuso secamente.

— ¿Ninguna de las dos? —no comprendía a qué se refería.

— Ni Martha ni Mandy —fruncí el ceño, confundida. Mandy nunca salía del orfanato. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

— ¿Cómo que no están? ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté enseguida, alarmada.

— Escuche, señorita Yagami. No puedo darle más información porque no la conozco y de todos modos no es mi trabajo —dijo, cansinamente.

— Necesito saber que…

— No puedo decirle nada.

Me contuve de darle una bofetada. Ya me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa y no podía controlarme. Respiré hondo, tomando una decisión.

— Mire, busque a Faustina, por favor —pedí, y ella no pudo poner reparos a eso.

Cinco minutos más tarde la anciana cocinera caminaba lentamente hacia mí. Todo lo hacía con increíble lentitud: caminar, hablar, respirar, cocinar, sonreír. Tenía tantos años que todos ya habíamos perdido la cuenta, pero era tan buena y dulce que cada uno de los niños y el personal del orfanato la adoraban.

— Faustina, ¿qué pasó con Mandy? —dije en cuanto la tuve enfrente.

— La llevaron al hospital —respondió con gravedad.

— ¿Qué? —eso era algo que definitivamente no me esperaba y el miedo se apoderó de mí—. ¿Por qué?

— Tenía muchísima fiebre y se quejaba de que le dolía mucho el cuerpo y la garganta. No se veía nada bien, así que Martha prefirió llevársela —explicó.

— ¿A qué hospital? —farfullé, con intención de alcanzarlas a ambas allí. De seguro la niña estaría muy asustada y quería decirle que todo estaba bien.

— No sé. No lo recuerdo —todo el rostro de Faustina se llenó de arrugas, mientras trataba de pensar. Pero era inútil. A su edad se olvidaba de la mitad de las cosas. Me llevé una mano a la cabeza, desesperada. ¿Qué podía hacer?—. Le diré a Martha que te llame en cuanto tenga alguna novedad —murmuró, tratando de calmarme y, ciertamente, no había mucho más que pudiera hacer.

Me fui de allí diciéndome a mí misma que no había razón para alterarse de esa manera. Lo más probable era que Mandy tuviera una gripe y yo estaba maximizando las cosas. Con insólita rapidez, había logrado lo que había ido a hacer: olvidarme de Ken.

* * *

**Cause you make me feel likeeeeeeeeeeeee (8)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

A la mañana siguiente partí hacia el trabajo con una sola cosa en la cabeza: Mandy. No podía dejar de pensar en ella. Estaba segura de que se sentiría asustada, era la primera vez que tenía que ir a un hospital. Normalmente el orfanato contaba con visitas médicas de tanto en tanto, para mantener a los niños controlados. Debía haberse alarmado por el movimiento y la cantidad de cosas horribles que se ven en la sala de urgencias de un hospital público. Camino a la _Universidad de las Artes_, me detuve a comprarle un enorme chocolate y una muñeca de trapo preciosa, de gracioso cabello morado y vestido amarillo. Quizás serviría para animarla.

Las horas se deslizaban monótonamente unas tras otras, al igual que las clases que daba. Me parecía increíblemente complicado concentrarme en mi trabajo y me preguntaba cuándo demonios podría irme a casa. Aún recordaba cómo solía volar el tiempo hacía unos años atrás, cuando disfrutaba de estar allí y dejarme caer en la tentación de la creación artística. Simplemente tomaba el pincel entre mis dedos y todo lo demás perdía importancia. Sin embargo, ahora me encontraba encerrada en una deplorable cotidianidad, donde nada me parecía gozoso o digno de rememorar.

Y ese día me sentía particularmente afectada por la rutina, sólo podía mirar el reloj, calculando cuánto faltaba para salir y poder ir de inmediato a el orfanato y saber algo de Mandy. Quería hacerla esbozar una sonrisa con mis regalos y sentirme bien de una vez por todas. Incluso a mí me parecía insólito que una simple niñita pudiera brindarme tanto bienestar.

— … porque el escorzo puede proporcionarles el volumen, la profundidad, el realismo a la obra. Como vemos en La Sagrada Familia de… —me encontraba explicando, caminando a lo largo de un largo pizarrón donde había pegado varias réplicas de famosas obras. Sin embargo, me vi interrumpida.

La puerta del enorme salón se abrió y el rector de la _Universidad de las Artes_ asomó la cabeza. Lo miré inquisitiva. Detestaba que me interrumpiera. Ya era bastante molesto tener que hacerlo como para que además me retrasaran.

— ¿Sí? —musité, dando unos pasos hacia él, sin ocultar la irritación de la voz. Ese día estaba siendo más fastidio que cualquier otro.

— Lamento interrumpir, señorita Yagami —dijo con ese tono tan altanero que había tenido siempre—. Pero hay una llamada para usted. Dicen que es urgente.

— Sea tan amable de pedirle a quien sea que haya llamado que trate de comunicarse después de clases a mi celular —respondí sin inmutarme, dispuesta a regresar a mi explicación cuanto antes.

No se me ocurría a qué podía deberse la llamada. La única persona que se me cruzaba por la mente era mi madre. Y estaba más que segura que nada de lo que pudiera querer decirme sería urgente, al menos no para mí.

— Me temo que tendré que insistir —repuso el rector—. La señora parece bastante alterada. Me parece que debería atender. Me pidió por favor que la comunicara con usted.

— Dígale a mi madre…

— No es su madre —interrumpió, ya cansado. Lo observé confundida—. Dijo que su nombre es Martha y que tiene noticias para usted.

No necesité oír nada más.

— Enseguida vuelvo —informé a la clase y salí de allí rápidamente.

Seguí al rector hasta su oficina, donde me invitó a pasar y sentarme para poder hablar con calma. Al cerrar la puerta y dejarme sola, me llevé el auricular al oído.

— ¿Sí? ¿Martha? —exclamé ansiosa.

— ¡Ay, Kari! Qué difícil es dar contigo —comentó nerviosamente—. He estado llamándote al celular toda la mañana y como ya no sabía qué hacer, tuve que llamar aquí. Lo lamento.

— Está bien, Martha. No pasa nada —la tranquilicé. Me maldije por haber tenido el celular apagado, como siempre. Sabiendo que Mandy estaba enferma debería haberme mantenido al pendiente de cualquier llamada posible—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Mandy está bien?

— Mandy… —empezó a decir, suavemente—. Mandy… —bufó, como molesta consigo misma—. No. No puedo hablar contigo por teléfono de esto. Mejor ven cuando termines de dar tus clases y…

— Por Dios, Martha, no me hagas esto. ¿Qué es tan terrible que no puedes decírmelo ahora? —farfullé incrédula y expectante.

— De verdad creo que es mejor que hablemos después —insistió. Lancé un suspiro de impaciencia.

— Voy para allá. Dame quince minutos —calculé, pensando que a esa hora el tráfico no era muy pesado.

— No, no puedes dejar tu… —pareció pensárselo mejor—. Está bien. Creo que a Mandy le haría bien verte ahora.

Corté la comunicación de inmediato y salí al pasillo en busca del rector. Lo encontré en la oficina continua, hablando con una de las secretarias.

— Disculpe, señor Bennett, pero voy a tener que retirarme. Surgió algo —dije, sin rodeos. La conversación, la breve conversación con Martha me había dejado muy intranquila.

— ¿Todo está bien? —preguntó con cierta preocupación.

— Eso espero.

Apenas dos minutos más tarde, subía a mi auto bajo el radiante sol que inundaba el estacionamiento junto al edificio. Dejé mi maletín y mi cartera sobre el asiento del acompañante y encendí el motor. Me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Esperaba que la urgencia de Martha no se debiera más que a tratar de mantener a Mandy calmada. Esperaba que sólo fuera el shock de lo que la niña había vivido en un hospital por primera vez en su vida. Rezaba porque fuera así, pero ni siquiera yo podía convencerme a mí misma. Tal vez tuviera sarampión o anginas. Tal vez sólo se sentía mal, le dolía la garganta y tenía fiebre. Tal vez sólo necesitaba que alguien la consintiera un poco, la distrajera y la mimara. Tal vez la alarma de Martha no era más que el reflejo de lo extraño que parecía que Mandy tuviera algún problemita de salud ya que solía ser la niña más sana de todo el orfanato. Apenas se había resfriado un par de veces y raramente una fiebre.

La 36th me pareció más lejana que nunca. Y los pasos que me separaban desde el auto a la puerta del orfanato también parecían sumamente largos e interminables. Martha me esperaba cerca de la entrada y se acercó a mí apresuradamente en cuanto me vio.

— Qué bueno que viniste —me dijo, aliviada en cierto modo.

— ¿Dónde está Mandy? —quise saber, haciendo caso omiso de ella.

— En la cama —contestó.

Prefería verla cuanto antes, así que nos encaminamos hacia allí. Podría haberle pedido que en el camino me contara lo que había sucedido pero, por alguna razón, no deseé hacerlo. Me pareció extrañamente vulnerable, recostada en su camita de descolorido acolchado rosa, rodeada de las fotos de _Perfect noise_ y con los ojitos cerrados, descansando. Me senté a su lado y pasé una mano por su frente. Aún tenía algo de fiebre. Me miró despacio. Esbozó la más tierna de las sonrisas y se sentó en la cama, echando sus bracitos alrededor de mi cuello para abrazarme.

— ¡Hola! —exclamó contenta, aunque algo débil y con la voz afectada, probablemente por el dolor de garganta.

— Hola, Mandy —saludé sonriente. Le besé el precioso cabello castaño—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

— No muy bien —dijo, apoyándose contra las almohadas.

— Tengo un par de regalos para ti —murmuré, creyendo que era el mejor momento para dárselos, y deposité el chocolate y la bolsita estampada en rosas que contenía la muñeca. La abrió con ganas y lanzó una pequeña exclamación de alegría al verla.

— ¡_Armika_! —susurró, abrazándola con fuerza y traté de entender lo que había dicho, pero desistí porque la expresión apenada de Martha atrajo mi atención—. Gracias, Kari.

— De nada, preciosa —le di otro beso—. Bueno, hablaré un ratito con Martha y luego vendré de nuevo a verte, ¿sí?

Ella asintió, entusiasmada con su regalo, pero visiblemente pálida. Me levanté y seguí a Martha hasta lo que ella llamaba su despacho y que no era más que una diminuta habitación con un escritorio y dos sillas. Detrás de éste, bajo la ventana, había una cajonera con los datos de todos los niños que tenía a su cargo. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y nos sentamos. Me miró largamente antes de hablar y durante unos segundos tuve ganas de tomarla de los hombros y sacudirla para que fuera al grano de una vez por todas. Pero me contuve.

— Ayer Mandy empezó a quejarse de que se sentía mal —comenzó al fin—. Le dolía muchísimo la garganta y, al revisarla, noté que tenía bastante fiebre. Al principio pensé que quizás era una simple gripe pero empeoró con el transcurso del día.

Yo no decía ni pensaba en nada. Sólo esperaba que me dijera lo que tenía que decir.

— Decidí llevarla al hospital para asegurarme de que no fuera nada más y para ver si podían darle algún medicamento —continuó, con la mirada perdida en el otro extremo de la habitación—. Pedí una ambulancia, pero nunca llegó, así que la subí a mi auto y la llevé —me alegró saber que había actuado bien. No se había quedado esperando en vano. Era una buena mujer y sabía cuidar de los chicos que estaban en el orfanato—. Tuvimos que esperar un buen rato porque había mucha gente con más urgencia. Mandy estaba bastante nerviosa porque no era un espectáculo agradable.

La impaciencia me ganó. Estaba dando muchos rodeos. ¿Por qué no decía las cosas de una vez por todas?

— Finalmente le tocó a ella. La doctora la atendió con mucha amabilidad y le hizo algunas preguntas. Al parecer algo le llamó la atención porque decidió hacer algunas pruebas y pidió que los resultados estuvieran lo antes posible.

Esta vez fue el miedo lo que se apoderó de mí. Era increíble la cantidad de sensaciones que había experimentado ese día. ¿Qué le sucedía a Mandy?

— Mandy quedó internada para controlar que le bajara la fiebre y esta mañana la doctora me llamó a su oficina —sus ojos me recorrieron ansiosos. No pude leer nada en ellos—. Tenía los resultados de los análisis de sangre.

— ¿Y bien? —insté, al ver que hacía una pausa. Suspiró sonoramente, como si contuviera el llanto.

— Y descubrieron que Mandy está muy enferma, Kari —farfulló y abrí la boca, aunque no supe qué decir. Quizás quería preguntar a qué se refería pero no estaba segura—. Tiene leucemia.

Sentí que todo el oxígeno se iba de mis pulmones y no podía respirar.

¿Qué? ¿Había oído bien? No… no podía ser. ¡Si Mandy era una niña perfectamente sana!

— Pero es cierto —repuso Martha, porque aparentemente yo le había hecho alguna réplica inconscientemente. Su voz era muy triste y afligida—. No saben qué tan avanzado esté el cáncer, por eso van a hacerle una biopsia para determinar cuáles son los pasos que debemos seguir.

Era demasiada información tratando de inmiscuirse en mi cerebro. Y más que disparatada, además. ¡No me parecía lógico que una niña como Mandy pudiera tener una enfermedad como aquella!

De repente una nueva bomba explotaba en mi vida, amenazando todo lo que conocía. Parecía que una fuerza muy poderosa estaba tratando de arrebatarme, poco a poco y de la forma más dolorosa, todo lo que me importaba, todo lo que amaba. Sólo que no entendía por qué tenía que pasarle eso a Mandy.

* * *

**Gracias por sus reviews y mensajes! :)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

Leucemia.

Esa palabra resonaba en mis oídos como si Martha siguiera susurrándomela constantemente, como si quisiera que entendiera, que no se me olvidara.

Leucemia.

Jamás hubiese asociado algo tan terrible con la pequeña Mandy. Jamás. Me parecía imposible pensar que tuviera una enfermedad tan grave, que el mismísimo cáncer corriera por sus venas. Era demasiado horrible, demasiado doloroso. Ella no sabía nada aún. Creía tener algún tipo de gripe y fiebre, pero nada más. Y nadie parecía tener el valor suficiente para explicarle lo que tendría que afrontar. Claro que habría que contárselo cuanto antes, pues pronto le harían la biopsia y temblaría de miedo sin una explicación previa.

Habíamos pasado toda la tarde juntas y sólo la había dejado en la noche porque las estrictas reglas del orfanato decían que los visitantes debían retirarse al atardecer. En ningún momento pareció preocuparse por nada, sólo se limitó a jugar con la muñeca que le había regalado, a la que llamó _Armika_. Según me dijo, escogió ese nombre de una de sus canciones favoritas de _Perfect noise_.

Era increíble que una niña como ella tuviera esa mala suerte. Parecía marcada por la desgracia y, aun así, siempre conservaba la sonrisa y la alegría. Muchos de los niños del orfanato se sentían desdichados y resentidos por lo que les había tocado vivir, pero ella no. Mandy aceptaba todo sin chistar, ahuyentaba con su risa todo aquello que podía llegar a entristecerla.

Y también alejaba mis penas y mis miedos.

Yo la observaba con suma atención, tratando de asimilar la realidad, pero aún sintiéndome aturdida y abatida. Era devastador saber que no podía hacer nada por ella. Saber que, tarde o temprano, Mandy nos dejaría.

Era como vivir en una densa oscuridad. El aturdimiento no me abandonó en lo más mínimo esa semana y me encontraba a mí misma siguiendo la rutina, sin entender cómo era que había llegado al salón de clases o a mi casa. Por inercia, cumplía con todas mis obligaciones, al mismo tiempo que intentaba buscar una manera de ayudar a Mandy.

— Eh, ¿profesora? ¿Se siente bien? —oí que me preguntaban y levanté la mirada, que había tenido perdida en medio de la nada durante unos minutos. Todos mis alumnos me miraban extrañados.

— Sí, estoy bien. Sigamos con… eh… —miré al pizarrón para refrescarme la memoria. Había perdido por completo el hilo de la explicación—. Las técnicas impresionistas. Sí. Veamos…

Pero de repente había olvidado todo lo que sabía al respecto. Mi cabeza se encontraba vagando por todos los casos de leucemia que había oído, visto en los noticieros o leído en los periódicos. Quería recordar los detalles, quería encontrar una cura, una cura que no existía.

Al día siguiente tuve que reunirme con mi madre para almorzar. Quería hablarme de algo en especial, aunque yo no tenía idea qué podía ser eso. Me pidió que la viera en el restaurante del club a la una y allí estuve, puntualmente. Toda mi familia era socia del club, y lo habíamos sido por generaciones. Mis abuelos y los abuelos de mis padres también habían pasado por esa larga lista, de modo que mi hermano y yo estábamos anotados casi desde nuestro nacimiento. Si bien yo no me sentía muy a gusto allí y no solía ir con frecuencia, me parecía un lindo sitio. El amplio restaurante tenía pisos de mármol blanco y mesas más que bien puestas, con cómodos sillones y enormes ventanales que daban al campo de golf y los canteros de numerosas flores.

Mi madre me esperaba sentada en su mesa favorita, cerca de uno de los ventanales. Frente a ella tenía una taza de té y lucía un sombrero blanco muy elegante, a juego con el resto de su ropa, un finísimo traje de lino, y unos lentes de sol, que se quitó al verme caminar hacia ella.

— ¡Hola, querida! —saludó, poniéndose de pie y dándome un beso en la mejilla con delicadeza—. ¿Quieres tomar algo? He pedido un té mientras te esperaba.

— No, estoy bien. De hecho no tengo mucho apetito —contesté, tomando asiento frente a ella y dejando mi cartera en el respaldo de la silla.

— ¿Sucede algo malo? —quiso saber, observándome con gravedad y durante un momento estuve tentada de contarle todo lo de Mandy y lo mal que me sentía. Pero luego me di cuenta de que no tenía caso, me diría que me buscara un huérfano nuevo al que consentir. No terminaba de entender mi necesidad de estar con ella y el cariño que tenía por la niña.

— No. Sólo estoy cansada —dije, corriéndome el cabello del rostro. Sabía que no lucía muy bien, al menos no a la altura del club, pero no me importaba demasiado—. ¿Qué era eso que querías decirme?

— ¿Por qué la prisa? —exclamó riendo, haciéndole señas al mesero para que se acercara—. ¿Acaso no disfrutas de la compañía de tu madre?

El hombre dejó los menús y se retiró tan silenciosamente como había llegado. Miré a mamá, decidiendo tenerle paciencia. Le encantaba crear misterio a su alrededor, ser muy dramática para todo. Hubiese sido una buena actriz.

— No dije eso. Es que tengo algunas cosas que hacer, eso es todo —me encogí de hombros, como si no fuera relevante. Pero quería ir a el orfanato.

— ¿Por qué no te tomas unas vacaciones? —preguntó, tomando un poco de té y dejando la taza a un lado—. Te haría bien descansar. Podrías ir a Hawái.

— No, no me apetece ir a Hawái, mamá —farfullé, empezando a impacientarme. Playas cálidas y soles deslumbrantes no era exactamente lo que necesitaba.

Mientras comíamos la entrada, mi madre me habló de algunas cosas de mi padre y su trabajo. Después comentó algo sobre un par de sus amistades y finalmente que mi hermano había llamado desde Harvard para decir que pasaría a vernos pronto, en cuanto tuviera un fin de semana tranquilo.

— Veo que no tienes muchos deseos de hablar así que iré a lo que nos atañe —susurró, cuando ya estábamos degustando el plato principal. Me había mostrado bastante distraída y poco interesada en lo que me había dicho. Sin embargo, no podía evitarlo—. Me gustaría que fueras a cenar a casa este fin de semana —dijo y la miré. No parecía algo tan urgente como había aparentado ser—. Una familia amiga irá. Tienen un hijo más o menos de tu edad y creemos que…

Ahora entendía. Mi madre estaba haciendo de casamentera. Lo que menos precisaba en ese momento era una pareja. Mucho menos otro tipo como Brandon, de la maldita alta sociedad que mis padres frecuentaban.

— Mamá, ya sabes cuál es mi opinión respecto a esas cosas —dije con calma.

Miré hacia la barra con intenciones de llamar al mesero para que me trajera otra bebida. Entonces algo llamó mi atención: uno de los chicos que trabajaban allí estaba apoyado contra el mostrador de lustrosa madera mirando con aire aburrido la televisión. En la pantalla había cuatro personas: una chica con aspecto de periodista que sostenía un micrófono y otros tres tipos que reconocí al instante. Era esa banda que a Mandy tanto le gustaba, _Perfect noise_.

Me levanté, dejando a mi madre hablando sola y caminé hacia allí.

— ¿Puedes subir el volumen? —le pedí al chico, absorta en lo que veía.

En la parte inferior de la pantalla había un pequeño título: «_Perfect noise_ solidarios: TK, Izzy y Davis participan en una subasta, cuyos fondos serán donados para la lucha contra el cáncer». Me quedé boquiabierta. La entrevista llegaba ya a su fin, pero parecía una señal divina. Una idea apareció de súbito en mi cabeza, como iluminándome: si la leucemia que Mandy padecía era una maldición que ardía dentro de ella, entonces yo trataría de encontrar alguna bendición que la ayudara a cargar ese monstruoso peso. Cumpliría todos sus sueños. Haría de ella la niña más feliz del mundo, porque ella me había traído felicidad a mí aun cuando eso me había parecido imposible.

Durante el resto del día no pude pensar en otra cosa. Apenas pude dormir esa noche, haciendo planes inconscientemente. No estaba muy segura de cómo lo lograría pero mi determinación era más que firme: quería que Mandy viera realizado su más ferviente deseo, quería verla sonreír, quería verla más feliz que nunca. Quería que conociera a esos tres extraños que llenaban su existencia de alegría.

Quería que Mandy conociera a _Perfect noise_.

Pensé que quizás me había equivocado en la opinión que tenía de ellos. No parecían fríos, ni malas personas, ni alcohólicos, ni nada de eso. No parecía para nada que se sintieran unas celebridades.

Pronto me di cuenta que no era tan fácil. No era precisamente pensarlo y realizarlo. No tenía ni la más pálida idea de cómo haría para contactarlos. No iba a ir a sus casas, tocarles el timbre y esperar que accedieran mágicamente a mi petición. No. Tenía que buscar una manera, ayuda…

Entonces se me ocurrió. La luz del alba pareció traer también una posible solución. Había oído varias veces de una fundación llamada _Make a wish_. No sabía mucho sobre ella, pero era una organización bastante conocida que cumplía los sueños de los niños que tenían enfermedades terminales. No estaba segura de cómo funcionaba, pero debía averiguarlo. Recordaba que una de las sedes estaba ahí en San Francisco. Busqué la dirección y fui hacia allí en cuanto pude. Quedaba en _Pine Street_, no muy lejos.

— Bienvenido a la fundación _Make a wish_. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla? —dijo una joven de cabello castaño y mirada amable.

— Buenas tardes. Mi nombre es Hikari Yagami —murmuré enseguida—. Quisiera saber exactamente cómo trabajan ustedes.

La mujer me explicó que el proceso comenzaba tras la recomendación para cumplir el deseo por parte del niño, el tutor, los padres o el médico que lo atendiera, que a su vez debía dar constancia de que la enfermedad padecida amenazaba su vida. Una vez que el niño expresara su deseo, la fundación hacía todo lo posible para cumplirlo. Parecía bastante más simple de lo que había esperado. La mujer dijo también que había un monto a ser pagado, pero eso no era un problema para mí. Podían cobrarme lo que quisieran, yo sólo quería ver la felicidad rebozando en los ojos azules de Mandy.

Le conté a la mujer sobre Mandy y su deseo de conocer a _Perfect noise_. Conseguir el consentimiento de Martha, que en ese momento era la poseedora de la custodia de la niña, no sería complicado.

— Bien, verificaremos los datos, contactaremos al médico de la niña y después la pondremos en la lista —repuso la mujer finalmente, cuando terminé mi relato.

— ¿La lista? —pregunté, confundida.

— La lista de espera. En este momento tenemos una gran demanda de deseos y nuestro equipo no es tan numeroso como nos gustaría. Tenemos, mínimo, cinco niños con prioridad, que están realmente graves.

Fruncí el ceño. Durante un breve instante había parecido muy fácil. Pero no me gustaba nada eso de estar esperando. ¿Cuánto podría esperar Mandy? Sin embargo, no tuve más remedio. Era la única manera que tenía de hacerlo. Acepté y la mujer dijo que contactarían a las personas necesarias cuanto antes.

Me fui de allí teniendo la sensación de que la espera era interminable.


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

Me di cuenta que había llegado el momento de decirle la verdad a Mandy. Sólo que no sabía de dónde sacaría las fuerzas para hacerlo. ¿Cómo se le explica una cosa así a una niña de cinco años? Era demasiado duro, demasiado doloroso. Quería ser yo quien se lo dijera, por alguna razón. No es que no le tuviera confianza a Martha, pero sentía que tenía esa obligación, que era mi deber hacerlo.

— Sabes cómo me siento respecto a ella, Martha —le dije, tratando de convencerla de que me dejara hacerme cargo—. Quiero… quiero intentar que todo esto sea más fácil para ella. Quiero que Mandy no tenga miedo y pueda seguir haciendo su vida, como siempre.

— A decir verdad… —murmuró Martha, pensativa—. Te lo agradezco. Jamás tuve que decirle a nadie una cosa así y, además, Mandy se siente mejor contigo. Es lo mejor.

No era algo que me alegrara exactamente, pero me alivió. Quería estar con Mandy para poder consolarla y tranquilizarla. Que supiera que siempre estaría a su lado y no la dejaría sola.

Los niños acababan de almorzar, así que el primer lugar al que fui a buscar a Mandy fue el comedor. Y allí estaba, sola, haciendo dibujos.

— Hola —saludé con una sonrisa, a pesar de que tenía un nudo en la garganta.

— ¡Hola, Kari! —dijo ella, también sonriente. Tomó un lápiz rojo y pintó el techo de una deforme, aunque adorable casita.

— ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? —quise saber, besándole la frente. La fiebre ya no aparentaba ser un problema. Luego me senté frente a ella.

— Bien, pero me duele la espalda —susurró, totalmente concentrada en su tarea.

— ¿Y qué estás dibujando? —pregunté, dándome cuenta que iba a ser más difícil de lo que había creído en un principio. Daba rodeos sin saber cómo continuar, cómo explicarle…

— Una casita de muñecas —respondió, levantando el papel para que lo viera.

— Está preciosa —mascullé. Y ya no supe qué más decir. Había llegado el momento de hablar, de sincerarme, de ayudarla a comprender la más terrible verdad… y no podía.

La contemplé mientras seguía dibujando, lejos de las turbaciones que ocupaban mi mente, lejos de imaginar que una horrible enfermedad amenazaba su vida.

— ¿Mandy? —farfullé entonces, obligándome a hablar—. Tengo que decirte algo y quiero que me prestes atención, ¿de acuerdo?

Dejó inmediatamente todo lo que estaba haciendo y clavó en mí sus ojitos azules, esperando.

— Sí.

— Bueno, ¿recuerdas que el otro día en el hospital te hicieron muchos análisis y exámenes? —inquirí, y enseguida me di cuenta que no era la mejor manera de comenzar. Pero, ¿había una, acaso?—. Normalmente, cuando los doctores te hacen esas cosas es para tratar de saber si estás sano o si tienes algo malo.

— No tengo que hacerme todo eso de nuevo, ¿no? —exclamó de repente, asustada. La experiencia no le había resultado grata en lo más mínimo.

— No, al menos no por ahora, cariño —contesté dulcemente, intentando mantenerla calmada desde el principio. Dejaría lo de la biopsia para más adelante—. Pero sí encontraron algo que no les gustó mucho.

Frunció el ceño, sin entender.

— Me temo que tienes una enfermedad que se llama leucemia, Mandy —expliqué lentamente, tratando que fuera procesando la información—. No tienes por qué asustarte —agregué con prisa—. Todo va a estar bien.

Se quedó callada un buen rato. Me pregunté si no había sido muy brusca con ella, si no hubiese tenido que dejárselo a Martha.

— Me voy a curar pronto, ¿no? —dijo, con la vocecita muy baja.

Respiré hondo. Esa era la parte que había odiado desde el principio. No quería darle una respuesta negativa. Aún yo no podía asimilarlo. Era demasiado para Mandy. ¿Cómo explicarle que…? «Dios mío. No puedo hacerlo. No puedo decirle algo así.» pensé, angustiada.

— Sí, si te portas bien y te dejas atender por los médicos te curarás, Mandy —respondí, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que eso fuera cierto.

Me sentía espantosamente mal mintiéndole de esa manera, dándole esperanzas cuando ni siquiera yo las tenía. Y, sin embargo, no era capaz de decirle a una niña de cinco años que su vida se desgastaba día a día, que un veneno corría por su sangre y que no había manera de detenerlo.

Se levantó y me abrazó.

— No me gustan los hospitales —susurró, tristemente—. Son lugares muy feos.

— Te buscaremos uno mejor —dije, anotando mentalmente que contactaría a uno de los conocidos de mi padre para que pudieran brindarle en su clínica las mejores atenciones—. Uno más bonito. Y cuando te sientas mejor, vamos a ir de paseo.

— ¿Podemos ir al zoológico? —sus ojitos brillaron de emoción y se clavaron en mí, expectantes.

— Por supuesto —carraspeé, nerviosa. Aún no había terminado de hablar y quería hacerlo de una vez por todas—. Ahora escucha, Mandy. Dentro de unos días tienes que hacerte un examen que se llama biopsia. No quiero que tengas miedo, no es tan terrible y yo voy a estar contigo todo el tiempo.

— ¿Me va a doler? —quiso saber, temerosa. Parecía a punto de ponerse a llorar. No estaba segura qué tanto dolía eso, pero la idea era tranquilizarla.

— No mucho. De todos modos tienes que hacértela, porque es un paso muy importante para… para curarte —el nudo en mi garganta se apretó aún más, hasta silenciarme por completo. La estreché con fuerzas, como si quisiera consolarla. Pero también estaba consolándome a mí misma.

Tras unos segundos, recuperé la cordura y pude explicarle con total delicadeza en qué consistía la biopsia. Si bien pareció impresionarse, lo aceptó sin decir nada. Quizás no había sido tan mala idea ocultarle lo que sería el verdadero desenlace de la enfermedad. No quería que Mandy pasara sus días preocupada por lo que vendría. En cierto modo contarle un poco de su situación fue un alivio. Me hizo bien descargarme y ella se quedó bastante tranquila, porque no entendía del todo la gravedad. Eso también era un alivio.

Mientras tanto, una nueva preocupación iba conmigo a todas partes: los de _Make a wish_ parecían estar tomándose su tiempo. Según Martha, la habían llamado, ella había dado su consentimiento y los había contactado con el médico que había dado el diagnóstico de Mandy. Pero no habíamos vuelto a tener noticias y ya me estaba impacientando.

Nunca había odiado tanto mi trabajo como en ese período de mi vida. Lo único que deseaba era ocuparme de Mandy, estar con ella, hacerla feliz. Sin embargo, no podía dejarlo. No era que necesitara desesperadamente el dinero, porque la posición de mis padres me hubiese podido mantener por el resto de mi vida, pero esa era exactamente la razón por la que no podía ni quería renunciar. Quería ser independiente, ganarme lo mío, guardar lo que me sobraba y no tener que estar pidiéndole nada a nadie. Una de las tantas cosas que habían salido a flote en mí después del abandono de Ken.

* * *

Cierta noche, cuando todavía no había transcurrido ni una semana desde que tuviera aquella charla con Mandy, me encontraba cómodamente en la sala de mi casa, rodeada de los trabajos prácticos de mis alumnos que debía corregir cuanto antes. Últimamente había estado bastante distraída y había descuidado un poco mis obligaciones. La televisión estaba encendida en un volumen casi inaudible, como haciéndome compañía. Suspiré tras leer un trabajo particularmente desastroso y levanté la mirada para buscar la taza de té que estaba cerca de mí en la mesita. En ese momento el programa que había estado mirando sin prestarle mucha atención había ido a comerciales. Estaban mostrando ahora la propaganda de un programa de entrevistas y demás que a mí no me interesaba demasiado.

Pero lo que me llamó la atención fue que anunciaban los invitados para el próximo programa: _Perfect noise_. Me apoderé del control remoto y subí el volumen a toda velocidad. Lo último que llegué a oír fue que estarían en vivo, al día siguiente, a las seis de la tarde. Me quedé muy quieta, como dejando que la información se asentara en mi cerebro. El canal de televisión se encontraba en Los Ángeles, según tenía entendido. Instintivamente tomé la guía telefónica y busqué el número del canal y, al comprobar que se encontraba allí, el del Aeropuerto de San Francisco. Marqué y cuando me atendieron pregunté por el siguiente vuelo a Los Ángeles. Salía uno en quince minutos y otro a la mañana siguiente. Agradeciendo, corté.

No, era una locura irme hasta Los Ángeles y tratar de encontrar a esos tres tipos para pedirles que fueran a ver a Mandy. ¿Qué garantías tenía de que fueran a hacerme caso? Lo mejor era esperar a que la fundación se hiciera cargo del asunto. Esperar. ¿Cuánto podía esperar? Mandy podía tener recaídas tan repentinas que en menos de un segundo podrían arrebatármela para siempre.

Ni siquiera había terminado de pensar en eso cuando tomé el teléfono y volví a comunicarme con el aeropuerto. Reservé un asiento en el vuelo de la mañana, guardé todas las cosas que tenía tiradas a mi alrededor y me fui a la cama. Era una locura y lo sabía, pero tenía que probar, tenía que tocar todas las puertas. Tenía que cumplir el sueño de Mandy, costara lo que costara.

* * *

**Ya tengo lap! Yeeeiiii... ahora sí, a echarle todas las ganas a todos los proyectos pendientes :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

Abordé el avión a las siete de la mañana. Había llamado a la universidad al levantarme para avisar que pensaba tomarme unos días. No pudieron decir nada porque era la primera vez desde que trabajaba allí que pedía permiso. Pronto me vi libre, sin ataduras y lista para perseguir un sueño que, a pesar de no ser el mío, era sumamente importante. Más, incluso, que cualquier deseo que yo pudiera tener.

Llegué a Los Ángeles alrededor del mediodía; tenía tiempo de sobra para buscar un hotel dónde dejar mis cosas y luego prepararme para ir en busca de la banda. Antes de salir, había anotado la dirección del canal de televisión, y ahora aferraba el papel con fuerza, temerosa de perderlo y haber hecho todo ese viaje en vano. Pedí una habitación en uno de los mejores hoteles de Los Ángeles. Había estado allí varias veces, generalmente porque mi familia era de viajar seguido, no sólo a ésta ciudad, si no a muchas otras, y yo conocía bastantes sitios.

Estaba segura de que Mandy se enamoraría de la ciudad si pudiese verla, estando tan cerca de Hollywood y todos esos lugares de ensueños con que las niñas suelen fantasear. Pensar en ella me entristeció un poco, pero me recordé a mí misma que si lograba mi cometido, la haría muy feliz. Más que feliz.

Traté de animarme, porque ciertamente me asustaba el hecho de no poder localizar a _Perfect noise_. Me la pasaba diciéndome, interiormente, que siempre nos quedaba la posibilidad de _Make a wish_, tardara lo que tardara.

Mi verdadero y más profundo temor era que los tres fueran completamente desagradables. Que no fueran amistosos, sino creídos y odiosos. En ese caso, jamás aceptarían hacer algo así. Todo eso de la solidaridad y la buena predisposición para ayudar a otros podía ser sólo una estrategia para vender más discos, atraer más gente a los conciertos, ofrecer una buena imagen.

A las cinco tomé un taxi en la entrada del hotel. Me sentía nerviosa, ansiosa y angustiada. La angustia no me había abandonado para nada los últimos tiempos. Se aferraba a mi corazón, provocándome dolor y asfixia. No sabía qué hacer para sentirme mejor. No tardé mucho en llegar. Como me parecía temprano, me quedé un momento en la acera, aspirando profundamente, con una intensa necesidad de aire fresco. Era una zona muy linda, con varios árboles delante de las fachadas de los modernos edificios.

No tenía idea a qué hora llegarían ellos, así que media hora antes del comienzo del programa entré a una espaciosa recepción, donde había una mujer que atendía el teléfono y a la gente que se acercaba hasta allí.

— Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla? —saludó, con una estática sonrisa que devolví enseguida.

— Estoy tratando de contactar a una banda que se presentará en uno de los programas hoy. _Perfect noise_ —expliqué calmadamente. La chica parecía amable y sentí bastante confianza mientras le decía esto.

— ¿_Perfect noise_? —repitió, frunciendo el ceño—. Me temo que no puedo ayudarla. No puedo permitir que nadie entre a la parte de los camarotes.

— Está bien. Sólo quisiera hablarles por unos minutos. ¿Podría informarles eso? Quizás ellos saldrían a verme —repuse, encogiéndome de hombros. No me importaba dónde, solo quería verlos. La recepcionista disimuló una mueca de burla.

— Lo siento, no puedo hacer eso —respondió.

De repente ya no me parecía amable, sino estúpida.

— Por favor, es realmente urgente que los vea —estuve a punto de agregar que era un asunto de vida o muerte pero me pareció demasiado. Aunque no estuviera muy lejos de la verdad.

— Tendré que pedirle que se retire —musitó, dejando de lado cualquier clase de gentileza—. O llamaré a seguridad.

No estaba haciendo nada malo. No entendía por qué tenía que ser tan desagradable y hostil.

Volví a salir. A pesar de que no había armado un escándalo. Durante un momento me vino a la cabeza la imagen de mi madre, completamente indignada por mi comportamiento. Levanté la mirada hacia el cielo, de un perfecto color celeste, espolvoreado de esponjosas nubes blancas. Ya me estaba poniendo de mal humor y la desesperación se estaba apoderando de mí. La única opción que tenía era quedarme allí y tener la maldita suerte de que ellos salieran después del programa, aunque lo veía muy poco probable.

Me senté un momento contra una pared que daba al estacionamiento. Traté de calmarme y pensar con claridad. Observé el enorme lugar casi repleto de lujosos autos. Había un guardia en la entrada, dentro de una caseta, pero en ese preciso instante salió de allí y entró por una puerta lateral al edificio. Esa puerta no daba a la recepción porque no había notado su presencia en el interior, de eso estaba segura.

Era arriesgado, era una estupidez, pero era lo único que se me ocurría.

Corrí hacia la entrada del estacionamiento y entré, justo cuando el guardia volvía a salir, con una taza en la mano, y caminaba a paso lento hasta su puesto de trabajo. Me escondí a tiempo entre dos autos y pude deslizarme sin ser vista hasta la entrada. Nuevamente, me acordé de mi madre. Abrí la puerta tratando de ser lo más silenciosa posible y me escurrí en un pasillo apenas iluminado. Era largo y grisáceo. Había una puerta a la derecha, un poco más adelante. Al espiar, me di cuenta que era como una sala de descanso, con una máquina de café. El pasillo terminaba en una pesada puerta con manija roja, que empuje para poder echar un vistazo. Había más pasillos, más elegantes e iluminados. Uno de ellos parecía dar a la entrada del edificio, así que me alejé de allí cuanto antes. La adrenalina me corría por las venas. Nunca antes me había colado en un lugar al cual me habían prohibido la entrada. Hasta ese momento me había parecido impensable. Y, sin embargo, estaba haciéndolo. No sabía qué podía suceder si alguien me encontraba, pero estaba segura de que nada bueno podía salir de ese asunto y, hablando de salir, no quería ni siquiera imaginarme cómo lo haría sin ser vista.

Me odié por ser tan impulsiva y no pensar en las consecuencias. Debería haber esperado a lo de _Make a wish_. Decidí callar a mi muy perturbada mente por un rato y hacer caso omiso de todo. Estaba allí por Mandy y no me iría hasta acabar lo que había empezado aunque tuviera que saltar sobre todas las recepcionistas y guardias de seguridad del mundo.

Había doblado por un pasillo que aparentaba internarse en el centro del edificio. Ya estaba casi perdida; nunca había estado en un canal de televisión y eran sitios enormes y llenos de puertas y pasillos. Entonces me encontré caminando a lo largo de un corredor, donde todas las puertas tenían nombres, dentro de estrellas amarillas. No podían ser más que los camarotes. De la mano izquierda, casi en una esquina, había uno que decía «_Perfect noise_». Oía voces adentro. Al parecer, ya habían llegado.

Sonreí. Estaba a punto de lograrlo.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué haces aquí? —exclamó una voz y contuve las ganas de gritar de indignación. ¿Era posible que me pasara eso justo cuando estaba por tocar a la puerta y terminar con eso de una vez por todas?

Me volví. Un tipo bastante grande, robusto, vestido de negro se acercaba por el pasillo. Era calvo y la primera impresión que tuve de él era que, de seguro, pertenecía al personal de seguridad.

Aleluya.

— Yo… vengo a hablar con los chicos de _Perfect noise_ —respondí, porque me parecía que decir la verdad quizás hiciera que la circunstancia fuera menos grave.

— No me digas —replicó, irónicamente, con una voz muy potente—. Vamos, muévete. Vete de aquí, nena.

¿Había llegado tan lejos para eso? No. Mi paciencia se estaba agotando.

— Escuche, de verdad necesito verlos —dije, esperando que comprendiera—. Es muy importante.

— ¿Sí? Qué bien —exclamó, simulando emoción. Luego su semblante se oscureció—. ¡Largo!

— Por favor. No quiero molestar. Lo único que quiero es hablar con ellos sobre una niña que está enferma y que lo que más apreciaría en el mundo es conocerlos —expliqué, nerviosamente. El tipo me tomó de una muñeca y me hizo caminar.

— He escuchado esa excusa miles de veces. Todas la usan: es por mi hermanita enferma —imitó una voz chillona, como de chica—. Y después tengo que estar sacándolas a patadas de los camarotes porque pretenden acostarse con los de la banda, con los actores de una serie de televisión o con cualquiera que tenga un poco de fama.

— ¡No! No entiende. Estoy hablando en serio —dije desesperada. No podía creer que alguien realmente hiciera algo así.

— Cállate y vete de aquí —apretó más mi brazo y siguió arrastrándome, aun cuando yo oponía resistencia. No quería renunciar estando tan cerca.

— Se lo ruego —susurré, quebrándome—. Se lo suplico. Mi Mandy está muy enferma. Lo único que desea en este mundo es…

— Basta, me estás hartando —espetó de mala manera.

Ya no pude soportarlo más. Esos últimos tiempos me habían pasado muchísimas cosas y, de una vez por todas, no quería callarme y aceptarlo. Estallé con la fuerza de una tormenta completamente fuera de control.

— ¡No puedo creer que me impida cumplir el sueño de una niña que está enferma! Usted es un maldito, un insensible —grité y el tipo se paró en seco a mirarme, sin creérselo —¡Es injusto todo lo que está sucediendo! ¡Tiene sólo cinco años y toda su vida ha sido una mierda! ¡No le voy a permitir que me diga que miento porque jamás mentiría sobre algo así! ¡Amo a esa niña como si fuese mi propia hija y usted no va a impedir que le lleve un poco de felicidad! ¡Si no quieren verla ellos mismos tendrán que decírmelo! Pero no voy a aceptar un no de parte de nadie más.

Se quedó observándome, con los ojos muy abiertos durante unos segundos, mientras yo recuperaba el aliento.

— Un hermoso discurso, pero… —y volvió a aferrarme con fuerza.

— ¡Suélteme! ¡Suélteme ahora mismo! —grité, tratando de zafarme.

— ¡Hey! —dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas. El tipo se volvió, haciéndome volver a mí también. Abrí la boca, incrédula—. Suéltala —ordenó, acercándose a nosotros.

Era TK, el cantante de la banda, ese que hacía suspirar a Mandy por el solo hecho de existir. Yo, mientras tanto, no podía dejar de llorar. Una vez que me había abierto, que había dejado de reprimir mis sentimientos, no era capaz de detenerme. Otros dos se habían acercado a ver qué sucedía. Davis e Izzy, los otros miembros de la banda.

— Señor Takaishi, ésta chica se metió en el edificio y… —repuso el guardia, agitando mi brazo mientras hablaba, como si fuera algo inerte.

— Vamos, no seas pesado y suéltala de una vez —interrumpió Izzy, que tenía cabello castaño y profundos ojos marrones.

De mala gana, el hombre me empujó hacia ellos. Casi trastabillé y Davis me tomó entre sus brazos para impedir que cayera. Luego se alejó, dejándome sola con ellos tres.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó TK, volviéndose hacia mí una vez que el guardia dobló un pasillo.

— Sí, sí… gracias —musité, sollozando. Davis me rodeaba los hombros con un brazo, como ofreciéndome algún tipo de consuelo.

— Shhh, tranquila. No llores, ya pasó —me susurró sonriente y levanté los ojos hacia él. Asentí con la cabeza, secándome las lágrimas.

— ¿Querías hablar con nosotros? Escuchamos un griterío, pero no entendimos mucho —dijo Izzy.

— Sí —mascullé. Entonces tuve ganas de reír. ¡Lo había conseguido! Y, al parecer, me había equivocado al pensar que podían llegar a ser malas personas. Los tres se mostraban cordiales y me miraban con interés.

Me condujeron hasta el camarote, que era un desastre de ropa y zapatos tirados por todas partes. TK, de brillantes ojos azules, cabello rubio y figura esbelta, tomó un bulto de ropa y lo corrió de sitio para que pudiera sentarme en un sillón. Los tres se sentaron también, cerca de mí.

— ¿De qué querías hablarnos? —inquirió Izzy, suavemente. Tenía una voz profunda y bastante pausada, pero sumamente agradable.

— De una niña llamada Mandy —respondí, aún sin poder creer que estaba allí con ellos, que estaban prestándome su entera atención y que estaban siendo extremadamente gentiles conmigo—. Tiene cinco años, vive en un orfanato, en San Francisco. Lleva bastante tiempo admirándolos profundamente y ustedes son la única alegría que tiene en la vida.

Davis sonreía cálidamente. Parecía muy tierno.

— Hace unos días le diagnosticaron leucemia —continué y cuando pronuncié esa palabra volví a sentirme ahogada por los sollozos—. Es increíble. Es sólo una niña, y pensar que un día va a… —no pude continuar. TK me dio una palmadita en el hombro, como tratando de consolarme.

— Lo sentimos mucho, de verdad —dijo Davis gravemente—. Es injusto. Por lo que nos cuentas, su vida debió ser muy difícil.

— Lo fue y lo es —repuse, secándome las lágrimas—. Y todo lo que quiero hacer ahora es alegrarla, darle algo que signifique mucho para ella, cumplir sus sueños.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer? —preguntó Izzy, inclinándose en su asiento hacia mí.

— Nada la haría más feliz que conocerlos —contesté, rezando en silencio para que aceptaran—. Nada. Y yo… no sé. Haría lo que fuera para recompensarlos. Deseo darle algo que la ayude a atravesar los duros momentos que vivirá muy pronto. Y no se me ocurre algo mejor.

Se miraron entre ellos unos segundos y temí que estuvieran tratando de zafarse de la situación.

— Creo que podríamos hacernos un espacio para verla la próxima semana —dijo TK, seriamente y los otros asintieron enseguida.

— ¿Qué? ¿De verdad? —exclamé, conmovida. ¿Tan fácil accedían? ¡No podía creerlo! ¡Tenía ganas de reír entre el llanto!—. ¡Muchísimas gracias! Yo… yo no sé qué decir.

— ¿Qué tal tu nombre? —farfulló Davis, sonriente y yo me sentí una tonta.

— Dios, qué estúpida. No me presenté. Me llamo Hikari Yagami —me estrecharon la mano, animadamente.

— Escucha, lo mejor sería que nos dejes un número donde podamos contactarte. Después del fin de semana estaremos algo libres y te llamaremos —murmuró Izzy, buscando algo dónde anotar.

Me sentía incrédula. ¡Realmente lo había logrado! Bueno, casi. Aún me quedaba averiguar cómo demonios saldría de allí.

* * *

**With your love I'm shiniiiiing (8)**


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

Al día siguiente regresé a San Francisco y lo primero que hice fue ir a ver a Mandy. No le dije ni una sola palabra de lo que había ocurrido, pero esbocé una sonrisa al imaginar cuál hubiese sido su reacción de haber sabido que había estado en un camarote, hablando con TK, Izzy y Davis. Y si le dijese todos los detalles, lo más probable era que se desmayara.

Después de todas las tensiones que se habían apoderado de mí en los últimos días, me sentía exhausta. Era la primera vez en semanas que lograba relajarme un poco y me obligué a mí misma a no pensar en nada que pudiese preocuparme. Esa noche me encerré en el baño, llené la tina con agua bien caliente y me dediqué a reposar y olvidarme de todo. Quería que desaparecieran de mi mente cualquier vestigio de enfermedades, músicos de rock y ex novios, cuyos recuerdos me perseguían como incansables fantasmas.

El domingo no tuve más remedio que ponerme al día con lo que había postergado. Para hacer el viaje a Los Ángeles, había descuidado mi trabajo, y lo sabía. Tenía miles de cosas que preparar para esa semana y, además, un par de trabajos más para corregir. En la tarde, de todos modos, me hice un pequeño espacio para visitar a Mandy y pasamos un par de horas jugando con el perro que finalmente se había instalado en el orfanato. El pleito por el nombre había terminado a favor de _Flat_, por lo que Mandy estaba muy indignada.

— Han perdido la creatividad —masculló ofendida, levantando la cabeza con orgullo y haciéndome reír. A veces tenía ocurrencias que yo no sabía de dónde sacaba, totalmente impropias de su edad.

El lunes llegó antes de lo deseado y, por lo tanto, también la rutina: no más aventuras, ni odiseas a través de intrincados pasillos, ni enfrentamientos con guardias de seguridad y estúpidas secretarias. De nuevo al mundo real.

Mi madre me llamó justo cuando dejaba la _Universidad de las Artes_ unas cuantas horas después, mientras subía al auto y me ponía en marcha hacia _Lombard Street_. ¿El motivo? Pedirme que fuera a cenar a casa, ya que celebrarían un nuevo aniversario de casados, ella y mi padre.

La alegría me brotaba por los poros.

Empezaba a detestar más que nunca las reuniones familiares. Lo que para el resto del mundo era una cena para celebrar una ocasión familiar, en el vocabulario de mis padres significaba «coctel multitudinario, casi de gala, con cien invitados». ¿Qué podía ser más divertido? Me fastidiaba que no pudiésemos ser normales. ¿Era necesario hacer un escándalo por todas las pequeñas cosas de la vida? Y, sin embargo, era imposible negarme. No podía ser por siempre la oveja negra de la familia. Mi madre se pasó toda la velada criticándome.

— Estás muy rara últimamente, querida —me dijo, mientras mi hermano asentía vehementemente detrás de ella—. El otro día en el club parecías alterada y me dejaste hablando sola para irte a ver la televisión. Luego no te apareciste a la cena con los Manson. Vas a arrepentirte toda la vida, ese chico era maravilloso, ideal para ti —me reprendió, con el ceño fruncido, moviendo su copa de champagne frente a mi rostro—. Y jamás contestas las llamadas. Un día de estos vas a darme un verdadero susto.

— Vamos, mamá, no exageres —pedí cansinamente—. Sabes que tengo mil cosas que hacer.

— Yo también estoy muy ocupado, Kari, y aun así no me comporto como tú —repuso Tai, que lucía guapísimo con su traje negro.

— Yo no le llamaría estar ocupado a reunirte en el club a jugar al tenis con esas huecas presumidas que tienes por amigas, Tai —repliqué enojada. Siempre estaba tratando de sermonearme, de demostrar que era mejor que yo. Y toda la maldita situación me estaba colmando los nervios—. Yo tengo un trabajo y obligaciones —me lanzó una mirada hostil y ofendida.

— Cuida tu vocabulario, Hikari. Cualquiera podría oírte. Nosotros no te enviamos a las mejores escuelas para que… —murmuró mi madre, escandalizada.

— Disculpe, su _Majestad_. No era mi intención manchar el honor de la familia —interrumpí, sin poder evitarlo. Lo cierto era que estaba desquitándome con ellos porque, cuando en la tarde había ido unos minutos a ver a Mandy, la había encontrado bastante mal. La fiebre había vuelto y se quejaba de los dolores musculares constantemente.

Ambos me miraron boquiabiertos, sin entender mi actitud. Yo me di media vuelta y me alejé de ellos, camino al jardín. Necesitaba aire fresco. Caminé un poco por el césped húmedo del rocío de la noche. Había una enorme luna llena y las estrellas titilaban en la lejanía.

Recogiéndome el largo vestido azul oscuro y quitándome los zapatos a juego, me senté al borde de la piscina, limpia y refrescante, y metí los pies. El contacto del agua parecía calmarme y cerré los ojos, respirando profundamente.

Todas las comodidades y lujos que ahora me parecían insoportables, me habían agradado muchos años atrás.

Después de todo, había sido la forma en que me había criado: rodeada de fiestas, vestidos elegantes, clases de equitación, partidos de tenis, el té de las cinco…

Pero mi vida había cambiado mucho. Yo había cambiado mucho.

En cierto modo parecía haberme rebelado al orden de mis padres, a su mundo. Quizás porque el mío se había destruido y ya no quería saber de nada que se le pareciera.

Me preguntaba si algún día lograría reparar todo lo que había quebrado dentro de mí. Porque, a decir verdad, me parecía muy difícil.

El miércoles en la tarde no había podido escaparme a el orfanato. Debía preparar para el día siguiente unos exámenes y corregir los que había tomado esa mañana. Era una tarea tediosa, pero necesaria.

Me acompañaban música suave y una taza de café. Pero el sonido de mi celular quebró la paz de mi alrededor.

— ¿Hola? —dije, tras ver el número y no reconocerlo.

— Hola. ¿Kari? —respondió una voz masculina.

— Sí, soy yo. ¿Quién es? —pregunté, escribiendo algo que me parecía útil para los exámenes en una hoja.

— Soy TK, ¿recuerdas? De _Perfect noise_ —repuso suavemente y dejé de inmediato lo que estaba haciendo.

— ¡Ah, hola! ¿Cómo estás? —farfullé, alegre de que los chicos cumplieran su promesa de contactarme esa misma semana.

— Bien, gracias —contestó con alegría. Parecía tener una chispa especial. La había visto en sus ojos al conocerlo y la notaba ahora en su tono—. ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Y la niña?

— Yo estoy bien, aunque Mandy ha tenido unos días algo complicados —repliqué, suspirando—. Estuvo con algo de fiebre.

— Pobrecita… —suspiró—. En fin, tal vez podamos compensar esos días tan malos que tuvo —murmuró de una forma bastante particular. Durante un momento me pareció que quería consolarme, o algo así—. Los chicos y yo pensábamos ir a verla el viernes, si te parece bien.

— ¡Por supuesto! —exclamé emocionada.

— Perfecto. Entonces teníamos pensado encontrarnos directamente en el orfanato. ¿Me das la dirección? —pidió amablemente y yo sonreí.

— ¿Tienes para anotar? Es la 36th de _Assembly District_. Es un edificio grande con fachada gris. En el cemento, cerca del techo hay un letrero que dice _San Francisco Children's Orphanage_ —expliqué pausadamente para que pudiera tomar nota de todo.

— Lo tengo —susurró, como si estuviera concentrado. Luego volvió a hablar con la alegría de siempre—. Genial, Kari. Nos veremos el viernes a las… dos de la tarde, más o menos. ¿Estarás ahí?

— No me lo perdería por nada del mundo —dije, riendo. Luego hice una pausa. Estaba muy conmocionada por lo que estaba pasando—. TK, yo… estoy enormemente agrade…

— Ni lo digas —interrumpió dulcemente—. Nos gusta poder hacer algo por alguien, de verdad —se hizo otro silencio.— Bueno, nos vemos el viernes.

— Adiós, TK.

— Adiós.

Corté la comunicación sintiéndome muy ansiosa. No podía esperar a ver la expresión que pondría Mandy al ver que las tres personas que más amaba en el mundo se materializaban frente a ella, todo un sueño hecho realidad.

— ¿Por qué miras tanto el reloj? —preguntó Mandy, mientras trataba de controlar la incesante tos que la atacaba desde la noche anterior—. ¿Tienes que irte?

— No, lo siento —respondí, maldiciéndome internamente por lucir tan sospechosa—. Supongo que es costumbre. A esta hora siempre me encuentro en el trabajo, ansiosa por salir de allí.

Reímos, ella con un poco de dificultad.

Había tenido que faltar al trabajo, pero no me importaba en lo más mínimo. Lo único que quería era estar ahí para compartir con Mandy ese día tan especial.

Ella se encontraba hundida en su cama, bien tapada y en pijama. Su fiebre no sólo no había desaparecido, sino que se había agravado un poco. Al menos ya no tenía dolores articulares pero la infección de la garganta la tenía algo fastidiosa.

Abrazada a su muñeca, _Armika_, Mandy parecía más adorable que de costumbre. Los ojitos le brillaban por la fiebre, pero seguía siendo tan bonita como siempre.

En ese momento sonó mi celular. Poniéndome de pie, salí al pasillo.

— Ahora vengo, tengo que atender —dije, mientras me alejaba. Contesté cuando estuve segura de que no podía oírme—. ¿Hola?

— Kari, soy Izzy —exclamó una voz profunda del otro lado—. Estamos en la entrada. ¿Tú ya llegaste?

— Sí, en seguida voy a buscarlos —respondí y corté.

Me dirigí hacia la entrada. Los pasillos estaban bastante desiertos. Los niños más grandes se encontraban en clases y los más pequeños en el patio trasero, jugando.

Encontré a los tres, parados en el amplio corredor, mirando alrededor. TK era el que estaba más cerca de mí, mirando unos cuadros con fotografías de los niños. Llevaba unos lentes y el cabello algo despeinado. Izzy y Davis conversaban en un rincón y sonrieron al verme llegar. El primero tenía una bermuda de jean, una camisa a rombos blanca y negra y también unos lentes de sol. Davis, en cambio, llevaba una musculosa negra con un dibujo en blanco y pantalones color verde musgo.

— ¡Hola! —saludé alegremente.

— ¿Cómo va todo? —preguntó Davis, mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla.

— Podría decirse que bien, aunque Mandy está en cama. No se siente bien —hice una mueca, apenada. Hubiese deseado que ese día fuera perfecto.

— Qué lástima —exclamó TK, al mismo tiempo que los conducía hacia las habitaciones—. Pero con suerte le levantaremos el ánimo.

— Ya lo creo que sí —les sonreí, ansiosa por el inminente encuentro.

Una vez que estuvimos en la puerta, les indiqué que hicieran silencio y entré, dejándolos solos.

Me acerqué a la cama.

— Tardaste mucho —me reprochó la niña, jugueteando con la muñeca.

— Lo siento. Es que unos amigos vinieron a verme y estaban esperándome en la entrada —dije, encogiéndome de hombros, como restándole importancia.

— ¿Vinieron a verte aquí? —preguntó extrañada.

— Sí, y de hecho, les gustaría conocerte. No te molesta, ¿verdad? —farfullé.

— No. Sólo que no tengo muchas ganas de hablar y eso —susurró, tosiendo otra vez.

— Ah, está bien —musité, como apenada. Entonces levanté la voz—. ¡Hey, chicos! —las caras de los tres se asomaron por una rendija de la puerta. Sentí cómo Mandy se quedaba estática a mi lado—. Creo que no quiere verlos.

La niña empezó a balbucear, desesperada, incapaz de articular palabra en ese momento.

— ¡No, no! —logró hacerse entender. Y saltó de la cama, olvidando su fiebre y su malestar. Corrió hasta ellos y abrazó a TK, que rio y la levantó en brazos.

— Hola, preciosa —saludó con dulzura, mientras los otros dos se acercaban—. ¿Quieres que se enojen con nosotros? A la cama, vamos.

La llevó en brazos y la recostó, cubriéndola con las mantas. Entonces Izzy se aproximó y Mandy volvió a pegarse a él como una garrapata.

— ¡Hola, Izzy! —exclamó, con la voz algo rasposa por la infección de la garganta.

— Hola, Mandy. Veo que no necesitabas que viniéramos —miró a su alrededor, sonriente—. ¡Estamos en todas partes! —tomó una de las tantas fotografías que había en la mesita de luz.

Mandy se encontraba ahora abrazando a Davis, que la sostenía con increíble ternura. Una vez que hubo saludado y abrazado a todos, pareció recordar que yo estaba allí. Me miró, sorprendida y con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eran tus amigos? —refunfuñó y todos reímos.

— De hecho, Mandy, Kari viajó a Los Ángeles para encontrarnos. Se metió en unos cuantos problemas porque quería que viniéramos a visitarte —explicó Davis suavemente. Los tres se encontraban sentados en el borde de la cama, rodeándola.

— ¿De verdad? —volvió a mirarme, más sorprendida. Se deshizo de las mantas una vez más y se acercó a mí, que estaba sentada un poco más alejada—. ¡Gracias, Kari! Te quiero.

— Yo también te quiero, cariño —musité y tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no ponerme a llorar.

Luego se aproximó a mí oído y se puso a susurrar, tratando en vano que ellos no la escucharan.

— Podrías haberme avisado. Mírame, estoy hecha un desastre. ¿Qué va a pensar TK de mí?

Davis, Izzy y yo nos reímos con ganas, pero TK disimuló y se puso serio.

— ¿Qué pienso? Que eres la niña más bonita que vi en mi vida —dijo, guiñándole un ojo con complicidad.

— ¿En serio? —abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se acercó a él, gateando por la destendida cama, para abrazarlo.

— Claro que sí.

Enseguida, Mandy quiso que le firmaran todas y cada una de las cosas que tenía de ellos. Sobre las mantas desparramó fotografías, gastados discos e incluso una camiseta que yo le había comprado hacía no mucho tiempo. Les alcancé un marcador y ellos se instalaron cómodamente en la cama, dedicados a cumplir los deseos de la niña.

Ciertamente debía admitir que los tres eran más que amables y estaban siendo muy dulces con Mandy. Estaban dándole el día más feliz de su vida, ella jamás lo olvidaría y tampoco yo. Esa era la imagen que quería conservar de mi pequeña Mandy: la de la imborrable sonrisa y el infantil amor que sus ojos reflejaban por esos tres hombres.

Pasamos un rato más que agradable hablando, bromeando y comiendo algo de pastel que Faustina nos había llevado desde la cocina. Yo me mantenía más bien al margen; lo que quería era que ella disfrutara al máximo de esa experiencia, porque no volvería a repetirse.

Más tarde, saqué de mi cartera una cámara fotográfica y Mandy aplaudió alegremente.

— ¡Sí, fotos! —exclamó. Estaba segura de que, en cuanto se las entregara, las uniría a su numerosa colección en el santuario de su mesita de luz. O quizás les daría un lugar de honor.

Los tres se apiñaron a su alrededor y sonrieron, pero ninguno más feliz que Mandy. Estaba preciosa y radiante, y en ese momento lo que menos parecía era que una terrible enfermedad ponía en riesgo su vida.

Luego la niña insistió para sacarse fotos con cada uno de ellos. TK fue el primero y la tomó en brazos con extrema dulzura, como si fuera una frágil muñequita.

Siguió Izzy, que se sentó a su lado y la besó tiernamente en la mejilla. Me pareció una escena perfecta, mientras ella reía y lo abrazaba, siendo besada por el adorable baterista.

Davis se acercó y la estrechó sonriente. Levanté la cámara para tomar la fotografía y entonces me quedé helada.

— Mandy… te sangra la nariz, cariño —musité suavemente.

Era como un golpe de regreso a la realidad. Detrás de toda esa alegría, de todos esos momentos memorables, se escondía un trágico destino.

Y allí estaba la enfermedad, como queriendo que la recordáramos, haciendo aparecer uno de los síntomas.

Me acerqué a limpiarla, pero TK fue más rápido. Buscó en su bolsillo un pañuelo y limpió el hilito de sangre que caía hacia los labios de Mandy. Era increíblemente afectuoso, como si estuviese cuidando a su propia hija.

— No vamos a dejar que esto arruine la foto, ¿verdad? —le dijo con suavidad, sonriente. Y Mandy le devolvió la sonrisa, sin importarle más nada que estar allí con ellos.

Sin embargo yo sentía un dolor punzante en el pecho y estaba a punto de ponerme a llorar. Traté de disimularlo lo mejor posible, pero sé que al menos TK se dio cuenta. Me dedicó una mirada que decía muchas cosas, que trataba de consolarme. Y yo sólo asentí con la cabeza, entendiendo todo.

Levanté la cámara por segunda vez y tomé la foto. Luego, los cuatro se enfrascaron en otra larga conversación, llena de risas. Pero durante un momento yo me encontré perdida, como si estuviese en una dimensión paralela.

Cuando volví a prestar atención, Mandy les estaba contando que estaba enferma.

— Pero me voy a curar pronto, dice ella —me señaló, alegremente, como si no le preocupara en lo más mínimo—. La semana que viene me van a hacer una _biposia_.

— Una biopsia, Mandy —corregí pacientemente.

— Sí, eso —asintió enérgicamente—. Y quizás me duela y tenga que quedarme en el hospital uno o dos días, pero no me importa. Pondré nuestras fotos bajo la almohada y no tendré miedo, ¿verdad, Kari?

— No, cariño. No tienes que tener miedo —repuse, sonriéndole.

— Eres una niña muy valiente —dijo TK, y los ojos azules le brillaban como si estuviese emocionado—. Y todo va a salir bien.

Unos minutos después, anunciaron que ya tenían que irse. Les esperaba un largo camino hasta Oakland y, de todos modos, el horario de las visitas estaba a punto de llegar a su fin. También yo debía irme.

Mandy protestó, porque no quería que los chicos se fueran, aunque entendió. Los abrazó con fuerza a todos otra vez, como si no quisiese soltarlos jamás.

Me despedí de ella y los cuatro fuimos hacia la salida, dejando a la niña recostada, rodeada de todos sus tesoros autografiados.

— Yo… quisiera encontrar la manera adecuada de agradecerles todo esto —dije, una vez en la acera, cuando me acompañaron hasta mi auto.

— No, no hay nada que agradecer —repuso TK, negando con la cabeza—. Es una niña preciosa y lamentamos mucho lo que le sucede. Es un placer poder ayudar en algo, por mínimo que sea.

— Es increíble que tenga toda esa alegría, toda esa chispa dentro, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que ha pasado —comentó Izzy, que se había quedado algo consternado desde que ella les hablara de su enfermedad.

Lo sé —susurré, suspirando—. Por eso la amo tanto. Y no puedo creer que tenga que resignarme a perderla.


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

La felicidad de Mandy era inextinguible. Definitivamente, el haber conocido a TK, Izzy y Davis la ayudó a tener fuerzas para lo que estaba a punto de llegar.

Antes de lo que hubiéramos deseado, se acercó el día de la biopsia. Mandy apenas mostraba temor, mientras estrechaba las fotografías contra su pecho como si fuesen ositos de peluche.

— ¿Me explicas de nuevo qué es una _biposia_? —pidió en voz baja, camino al hospital.

Muy a mi pesar, Martha no había accedido a trasladarla a una clínica privada y a ser atendida por los mejores médicos de San Francisco. Tenía plena confianza en el doctor de siempre y decía que nunca les había fallado. La comprendía, pero me parecía absurdo. ¿Por qué no darle algo mejor, de ser posible?

— Biopsia —corregí por centésima vez—. Es sólo una pequeña incisión, un pequeño corte en la piel. Tomarán una muestra de la parte donde tienes la enfermedad y la estudiarán para decirnos qué medicinas debes tomar para curarte —expliqué tratando de facilitarlo lo más posible. Rogué para que no preguntara nada sobre la muestra. No me agradaba la idea de decirle que iban a sacarle un pedacito de un tejido. No hubiese llegado a entenderlo y se horrorizaría.

— Si me dan un jarabe… ¿puedo pedir que sea de frutas? —preguntó realmente preocupada. Sonreí, deseando que eso fuera lo más relevante de todo el asunto—. Los otros me dan mucho asco.

No creía que fueran a darle jarabes. Ciertamente, no quería pensar en lo que vendría después. Nada sonaba alentador.

Pusieron a Mandy en una habitación con una niña que se quejaba mucho y estaba llena de vendas en la parte abdominal. No quise preguntar qué le había sucedido y no me alejé de la cama de mi pequeña ni un segundo.

Martha se había ido a hacer el papeleo y nosotras teníamos que esperar. La espera era casi tan terrible como el resto del proceso; me temblaban las manos de sólo quedarme allí sentada, viendo pasar los minutos.

Mandy estaba tomándoselo con asombrosa calma. Miraba una y otra vez las fotografías que tenía en las manos y detenía sus ojitos azules en el rostro de TK, en la forma en que la abrazaba. Estaba completamente perdida en sus ensoñaciones y no notó la tensión que se sacudía dentro de mí.

Poco después del regreso de Martha, llegó una enfermera para prepararla para llevársela. Le hicieron ponerse una batita y subirse a una camilla. Cuando les indicaron que todo estaba listo, comenzaron a arrastrarla hacia el pasillo.

— ¡Ah! No puedes llevar eso, nena —dijo de pronto la robusta enfermera, señalando las fotos—. Tienes que dejarlo aquí.

Sólo entonces Mandy perdió la calma.

— No… no puedo —las abrazó con fuerza, negándose a que se las quitaran—. Las necesito.

— Yo las cuidaré por ti, Mandy —repuse, acercándome—. Te las daré en cuanto volvamos a vernos.

— No, por favor… —sollozó y las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas, que habían perdido todo color—. Por favor, Kari. Que no me las quiten. Tengo miedo…

Verla así me partía el corazón. Y pensar que toda su calma y fortaleza provenía de tres pedazos de papel era increíble. Deseé que TK estuviera allí para tranquilizarla y decirle que la estaría esperando justo ahí, sin moverse. Que no tuviera miedo.

Era obvio que yo no causaba el mismo efecto. Pero tenía que intentarlo.

— Vamos, cariño. Pórtate bien —susurré, inclinándome junto a ella y acariciándole el cabello—. Ya hablamos de esto, y sabes que no debes tener miedo.

— Pero no puedo sin mis fotos… —dijo dificultosamente, porque el llanto le obstruía la garganta—. Son mis fotos…

— Y nadie va a quitártelas. Sólo vas a prestármelas un ratito. ¿Está bien? Sé buena, Mandy. Por favor —supliqué. Sólo estaba logrando que fuera más duro para todos.

Sin embargo, no era su intención. El pánico se había apoderado de ella. Un pánico no tan ilógico.

— ¿Y si se pierden? —inquirió, compungida.

— Te haré tres nuevas de cada una si las pierdo. Iré hoy mismo a buscarlas, te lo prometo —respondí, desesperada.

Sabía que eso no le bastaba. No le importaba tener seiscientas copias de cada fotografía, lo que quería era tenerlas allí, cerca de ella, para que pudiera sentirse bien y tranquila.

De todos modos, me las cedió, quizás más por miedo a la enorme enfermera, que esperaba con impaciencia. Me incliné más hacia ella y le di un tierno beso en la frente.

— Te quiero, Mandy.

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente se alejó, hecha un verdadero mar de lágrimas. Apreté las fotografías contra mi corazón, en busca de consuelo.

Sabíamos que era una intervención poco compleja y que no duraría mucho, pero aun así estábamos ansiosas. Martha bajó a comprarse una taza de café. Yo me quedé en la habitación, sentada en la cama, sin soltar las fotos y esperando a Mandy.

Tardé un par de segundos en darme cuenta que mi celular estaba sonando. Manoteé la cartera distraídamente y atendí, sin reconocer el número.

— ¿Sí? —dije simplemente.

— ¿Kari? Soy TK —murmuró su inconfundible voz del otro lado.

Me extrañó que llamara. ¿Qué sentido tenía? Ellos ya habían cumplido su promesa.

— ¿Cómo estás? —pregunté, sin saber qué más decir.

— Bien, gracias. De hecho me gustaría saber de Mandy. No recuerdo qué día iban a hacerle la biopsia y… —farfulló gravemente.

— Ahora mismo —repuse yo, de forma inexpresiva.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Y cómo se encuentra? ¿Estaba nerviosa? —quiso saber y noté el auténtico interés reflejado en sus palabras.

— Estaba bien hasta que la enfermera le dijo que no podía llevar las fotografías que se tomó con ustedes. Entonces se quebró, se puso a llorar y no hubo manera de calmarla —expliqué apenada.

— Pobrecita, realmente necesitaba algo a qué aferrarse —suspiró suavemente—. ¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien?

Me asombró que preguntara eso. Era como si me hubiese desacostumbrado a esa pregunta a menos que estuviese formulada en forma de acusación o sospecha, como solía hacerlo mi madre. Pero hacía mucho que nadie lo decía con verdadera propensión.

— Algo nerviosa, supongo. Sé que éste no es el trecho más difícil del largo camino, pero no puedo dejar de sentirme mal por Mandy. Quisiera estar en su lugar —repliqué lentamente.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio. Aparentemente, o TK no sabía qué decir o se había quedado pensativo.

— Bueno… mucha suerte, Kari —dijo al fin.

— Gracias. Y gracias también por llamar. Eso va a levantarle mucho el ánimo cuando se lo comente —sonreí, muy a mi pesar.

— Ojalá sea así. Adiós.

— Adiós.

Dejé el celular de nuevo en su sitio, tratando de ignorar los gritos y quejas de la niña que estaba en la otra cama. Esperaba que Mandy nunca tuviera que sufrir así.

Pasaron un par de horas más antes de que apareciera la camilla por la puerta, transportando a Mandy. Seguía bajo los efectos de la anestesia y no se había despertado.

— Todo ha salido bien —oí que le decía el médico a Martha, así que me acerqué para prestar atención—. Fue un poco difícil al principio porque no dejaba de llorar y moverse. Costó bastante administrarle la anestesia. Estaba muy intranquila, pero es comprensible. Es muy pequeña y tenía miedo.

— ¿Y ahora qué, doctor? —pregunté, sin poder contenerme.

Él me miró unos segundos, como preguntándose quién demonios sería.

— Y ahora evaluaremos la muestra extraída de su médula ósea y les diremos cuanto antes cuáles son los pasos a seguir —respondió con calma.

Eso me molestó. ¿Cómo podía mostrarse tan pacífico mientras aún no sabían que habría que hacer con Mandy?

Me contuve justo a tiempo, porque estaba a punto de estallar y gritarle al médico. Me recordé que él no tenía la culpa de lo que estaba pasando y que hacía lo que tenía que hacer, que había sido preparado para ello.

Martha preguntó un par de cosas más pero yo decidí que ya no quería oír nada. Me senté junto a la cama de Mandy, que llevaba una sonda intravenosa en su pequeño bracito. Tomé su otra mano y la estreché con cariño, deseando que despertara para poder devolverle sus fotografías. Las horas se deslizaban perezosamente mientras me encontraba allí, expectante, pendiente de que abriera los ojitos, me mirara y sonriera.

Había pasado ya el mediodía cuando finalmente comenzó a reaccionar. Aún estaba aturdida por la anestesia y parecía quedarse dormida una y otra vez.

Apenas fue lo suficientemente consciente, le di las fotos y las abrazó con fuerza, sin mover el brazo con la sonda.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunté cuando ya no pude aguantar más. Necesitaba saberlo.

— Rara —susurró, mirando a Davis con ojos perdidos—. Como si volara.

Eso estaba causado, sin duda alguna, por la anestesia. Esa sensación de estar y no estar en un sitio al mismo tiempo, esa sensación de flotar, de no entender, de no oír, pero oír mucho. Era algo confuso. Todo se mezclaba, como si fuese un mundo de irrealidad.

— Y tengo hambre —agregó tras unos segundos. Había tenido que hacer ayuna desde la medianoche anterior y extrañaba su desayuno, su almuerzo y las deliciosas cosas que Faustina preparaba.

— Supongo que un ratito te dejarán comer —murmuré, anotando mentalmente buscar una enfermera cuanto antes para preguntárselo. Pero por el momento no quería separarme de ella.

Estuve hablándole en voz baja un buen rato, tratando de mantenerla despierta y de que sus sentidos se fueran estableciendo otra vez. Ella me respondía, en una voz aún más baja, y yo tenía que acercar el oído a su boca para entenderla.

Tardó por lo menos una hora o más en volver a la normalidad. Una enfermera fue a quitarle la sonda, lo que nos hizo más felices a las dos, y alguien entró en la habitación. Yo suponía que eran visitas para la niña de la otra cama. Sin embargo, cuando a Mandy se le iluminó la mirada y se quedó boquiabierta, me volví.

Era TK, llevando un conejo de peluche color rosa, casi tan grande como Mandy. De una de las manitas de éste, estaba atado un globo rojo en forma de corazón, que flotaba cerca de su cabeza.

— ¡TK! —exclamé, tan sorprendida como ella—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

— Vengo a ver a Mandy, por supuesto —contestó sonriente, acercándose y plantándole a la niña un hermoso beso en la mejilla—. ¿Cómo estás?

— ¡Hola, TK! —gritó ella, con voz chillona. Parecía totalmente recuperada, de pronto—. ¡Viniste a verme!

— Claro que sí. Y me encontré esto en el camino, me acordé de ti y quise traértelo —dijo con la sonrisa intacta entregándole el peluche y el globo. Era tan grande que apenas pudo abrazarlo.

— ¡Gracias! —exclamó emocionada. A pesar de que traté de evitarlo, se salió de la cama y saltó a abrazar a TK, sin importarle que le doliera la herida de la intervención—. Te quiero, TK.

Él volvió a ponerla en la cama, a taparla con cuidado y se sentó a su lado. La miró severamente.

— Tienes que estarte quieta, Mandy. Puede hacerte mal estar dando saltos de esta forma —reprochó, aunque no parecía muy enojado. Yo ya sabía de sobra que era imposible enfadarse con ella y él parecía estar aprendiéndolo.

— No lo volveré a hacer, TK, te lo prometo —le sonrió y entonces él dejó de lado todos sus intentos por parecer molesto. Le dio otro beso—. ¿Izzy y Davis están aquí también?

— No, están en Oakland. Tenían cosas que hacer, pero yo quise venir —contestó.

Lo contemplé, sorprendiéndome un poco más.

— ¿Viniste desde allá especialmente para ver a Mandy? —inquirí y él asintió. No podía creer que fuera tan bueno con una niña a la que apenas había visto una vez.

— No puedo quedarme mucho, mi novia está esperándome y tenemos que ir a un par de sitios, pero necesitaba estar aquí hoy —farfulló, apartando la mirada.

— ¿Vino Penny? —preguntó Mandy y su tono de voz había cambiado. Afortunadamente, TK no lo notó.

— Sí, me está esperando en el auto.

Durante unos minutos, TK y Mandy se pusieron a hablar y a bromear y él consiguió definitivamente hacerle olvidar a la niña todo lo que había pasado ese día. Estaba radiante y parecía no importarle el dolor de la pequeña incisión que le habían hecho, ni tampoco el resto del mundo.

Luego anunció que debía irse y me pidió si lo acompañaba hasta la entrada. Su mirada significativa me decía que quería algo y era mejor hacerlo.

Le dije a Mandy que no tardaría y, tras una larga despedida, partí con TK. Cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos para que la pequeña no nos oyera, él se volvió hacia mí.

— ¿Cómo salió todo? No quería preguntártelo frente a ella, por si acaso.

— Por suerte, bien. No hubo nada que sea preocupante y nos dijeron que analizarán la muestra de la médula ósea para decirnos qué sigue —expliqué suspirando.

— ¿Y qué dice Mandy de todo esto? —quiso saber, cabizbajo y con el ceño fruncido.

— Ella espera que le den un jarabe o algo por el estilo. Pero no he tenido el valor para decirle lo que sigue, aún. La verdad es que ni yo he podido asimilarlo dije, deseando no tener que pensar en ello.

— No es fácil aceptar este tipo de cosas, Kari. Pero no queda otra opción —me miró intensamente y luego sonrió—. No pensemos en eso, al menos ahora. Hay que ir paso a paso, sin adelantarse. Y por el momento, Mandy está bien.

— Sí, está bien —mascullé, pensando en lo que la niña diría de saber que no había sido sincera con ella al contarle de la enfermedad. Sin embargo, estaba seguro que era mejor así—. Fue muy lindo de tu parte venir a verla.

— No pude contenerme —repuso suavemente, sin dejar de sonreír—. Cuando hablé por teléfono contigo hoy… me la imaginé muy angustiada y llorando y tuve que hacerlo.

— Gracias.

Llegamos a la entrada de puertas corredizas de vidrio. Afuera, el día era hermoso; el sol brillaba y ninguna nube gris opacaba la claridad del cielo. Salí unos metros y él se volvió para despedirse.

— ¿Puedo mantenerme en contacto? Ya sabes, me gustaría estar para ayudar —dijo, algo tímidamente—. Presiento que Mandy necesitará el mayor apoyo posible.

— Claro que sí, TK —exclamé, sintiéndome feliz. No me venía nada mal ese tipo de apoyo: todos los que estábamos alrededor de ella teníamos que tratar de ocupar el espacio que no podía ocupar una familia. Nos necesitaba.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó caminando en dirección a un auto oscuro. Había una chica parada, de cara al sol, esperándolo. Tenía largo cabello rubio, llevaba unos lentes e iba vestida muy bien, aunque informal. TK se acercó, le dio un beso y entraron en el auto.

Antes de que se hubieran ido, yo ya me encontraba dentro del hospital, regresando junto a Mandy.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! Les pido un favor? Recen porque me hablen de alguna entrevista de trabajo! He enviado mi currículum a muchas partes y ya sólo estoy esperando (y en la búsqueda) jajaja...**


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

Muy a mi pesar, a la mañana siguiente fui a trabajar. No había dormido en toda la noche por quedarme en el hospital cuidando a Mandy. Jamás antes había estado en un hospital público tanto tiempo y, a decir verdad, no me agradó para nada.

Los ruidos eran constantes, en los pasillos se veían personas con distintos tipos de heridas y enfermedades y la luz que entraba por la puerta entornada era tan potente y blanca que era imposible conseguir un poco de penumbra como para dormir. A todo eso debíamos sumarle los quejidos de la niña de la otra cama, que mantuvieron en vela a Mandy, y bastante asustada, además. Su madre entraba y salía una y otra vez y no se preocupaba por hablar en voz baja para no molestar a los demás. Aparentemente, la pobre mujer llevaba mucho tiempo allí y ya nada le importaba.

Esperé nunca tener que estar en su lugar.

Por lo tanto, tuve que contentarme con una apresurada taza de café en la sala de profesores antes de ir a dar mis interminables clases.

Iban a darle el alta esa misma mañana y Martha se ocuparía de todo. Tuvo que asegurármelo diez veces antes de que finalmente me fuera. Me costaba estar lejos de Mandy en ese momento tan difícil.

Nunca antes había tenido tantas ganas de renunciar. Sabía que había una prioridad mayor en mi vida que demostrarle a mis padres que era independiente y que no necesitaba de su dinero para vivir.

Me hubiese gustado poder dedicarme tiempo completo a cuidar a Mandy. Claro que era difícil, considerando las reglas del orfanato y que, después de todo, ella y yo no éramos nada. Aunque la sintiera como una hija, quizás no éramos más que amigas.

Probablemente no había una palabra correcta para definirnos. La amaba con todo mi corazón, hubiese dado mi vida por ella, pero aun así no sabía cuán importante era para Mandy. Tal vez sólo tuviera por mí afecto, cariño, después de todos los ratos pasados juntas, después de todas las risas y los juegos.

Pero, extrañamente, sentía la necesidad de ser algo más en su vida.

Sólo me fui a descansar cuando, después de salir del trabajo, fui a ver a Mandy a el orfanato y comprobé que todo estaba bien. De hecho, estaba dormida y no quise molestarla. Decidí irme a hacer exactamente lo mismo.

Había pasado gran parte del día bostezando, pensando en mi mullida cama de dos plazas, situada en mi maravillosa habitación en mi casita de _Lombard Street_. Finalmente podía ir y recostarme. Había sido un día más que largo.

No había hecho más que meterme entre las mantas y cerrar los ojos cuando oí mi celular sonando. Maldiciendo, me levanté a buscarlo. Lo había dejado en mi cartera y lo saqué de allí rápidamente.

— ¿Hola? —dije, regresando a la cama a toda velocidad.

— Querida, ¿cómo va todo? —preguntó la inconfundible voz de mi madre.

— ¿Qué pasa, mamá? —inquirí en cambio, con impaciencia.

— No tienes que demostrarme tan directamente que no quieres hablar conmigo, Kari —repuso ofendida.

— No es eso —murmuré cansinamente—. Es que estaba a punto de meterme en la cama.

— ¿A esta hora? ¡Ni siquiera son las cinco de la tarde! —exclamó sorprendida. Sabía que a mí no me gustaba mucho tomar siestas—. ¿Sucede algo?

— No dormí anoche, eso es todo —contesté, acomodándome contra las almohadas.

— ¿Te sientes bien?

Suspiré. Se necesitaba algo más para conformarla.

— Sí, mamá, estoy bien, no me ha pasado nada. Sólo quiero dormir —respondí, ya sin ocultar la irritación.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te desveló anoche? —quiso saber, con curiosidad. Por su tono de voz, sospeché que tenía las esperanzas de que estuviera con alguien, quizás un nuevo novio secreto o algo así.

— Escucha, es una larga historia y no creo que pueda mantenerme despierta lo suficiente para contártela. Déjame descansar y te llamaré cuando esté más lúcida —mascullé, reprimiendo un descomunal bostezo.

— Perfecto, querida. Yo te llamaré más tarde —replicó, haciendo caso omiso de mis palabras.

— De acuerdo, mamá. Hasta luego —farfullé, molesta.

— Adiós, querida.

Cortamos y, antes de darme vuelta y quedarme profundamente dormida, apagué el celular y desenchufé el teléfono que estaba sobre la mesita de luz.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, miércoles, me encontraba en el sopor habitual de mis clases. Aburrida a más no poder, pero disimulándolo para no perder el respeto de los alumnos. No podía evitar ponerme a calcular cuánto tiempo hacía que no tomaba un pincel y dejaba que mi imaginación y creatividad volaran.

Di por finalizada esa clase y me dirigí a otro salón, donde tenía a los alumnos avanzados. En el camino, prendí el celular. Verifiqué las llamadas y vi que Martha había estado tratando de comunicarse conmigo.

Me tomé unos minutos para llamarla. Fui a la sala de profesores y marqué el número de el orfanato. Ella misma me contestó a los pocos timbrazos.

— _San Francisco Children's Orphanage_ —dijo con voz inexpresiva.

— Soy yo, Martha —murmuré, apoyándome contra una pared—. ¿Has estado llamándome? ¿Sucede algo malo?

— No, no. Todo está bien, Kari —masculló de inmediato—. Sólo ha surgido un pequeño problema.

— ¿De qué se trata? —pregunté, frunciendo el ceño.

— Bueno, el médico de Mandy me llamó hoy y fui a verlo. Tiene que darle quimioterapia —informó y mi corazón se detuvo, a pesar de que lo había sospechado desde un principio.

— Sí… se me pasó por la cabeza un par de veces —suspiré, resignada. Ahora que ya estaba el veredicto no había nada más qué hacer: resignarse.

— El caso es que… —parecía dudosa—. No podemos hacernos cargo de los gastos, Kari. Es un tratamiento muy costoso.

— ¿Qué? —exclamé—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

Durante un momento me aterrorizó la posibilidad de que Martha estuviera diciéndome que no tratarían a Mandy, que dejarían que la enfermedad siguiera su curso. No podían, no podían quitarnos nuestras más miserables esperanzas.

— El gobierno nos da una subvención —explicó algo nerviosa—. Pero no es suficiente. Simplemente no alcanza. Son muchos medicamentos, muchos cuidados especiales…

— Está bien, no hay problema —interrumpí. Tenía una solución para eso y me aliviaba no haberme dejado llevar por el pánico. Pensando con claridad, podía resolverlo—. Yo me haré cargo de las cuentas, Martha. Yo pagaré la quimioterapia y todo lo que tenga que ver con el tratamiento de Mandy.

— ¿De… de verdad? —dijo, sorprendida—. ¡Ay, Kari! ¡No puedes imaginarte cómo me alivias!

— Mira, hazme un favor, trata de calcular más o menos cuánto dinero se necesita y yo tendré preparado un cheque mañana mismo. Envíamelo a mi casa en cuanto lo tengas —pedí.

Tras agradecérmelo incansablemente, cortamos. Mientras iba camino a mi siguiente clase, me di cuenta que tendría que hablar con mis padres y contarles todo sobre Mandy, después de todo. Estaba segura que el dinero que yo tenía en mi cuenta bancaria no cubriría la totalidad que se requería, por lo tanto iba a tener que hacer uso de los fondos familiares.

Eso sí que iba a ser divertido.

Tal y como me lo imaginé, el presupuesto de la quimioterapia y demás cuidados que Mandy necesitaba, superaba un poco mis ahorros. No era nada grave que no pudiese permitirme, pero de todos modos, mamá y papá tendrían que acudir al rescate.

Obviamente, no había vuelto a llamar a mi madre como le había prometido y de seguro eso la tenía un poco ofendida.

Esa misma noche me presenté en casa a la hora de cenar. Ellos estaban a punto de sentarse a la mesa y les asombró mi repentina visita.

— ¡Cariño! Ven, ven, siéntate con nosotros. ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó mi padre sonriente, corriéndome la silla para que me sentara en el lugar que había ocupado toda la vida.

— Lamento venir sin avisar, pero necesitaba hablar con ustedes —respondí, mientras nos servían la comida. ¡Ah, sí, por supuesto! Mis padres contaban con un pequeño servicio de sirvientes… ¿qué otra cosa podía ser? Mi madre jamás había cocinado ni fregado un piso en toda su existencia.

— Te lo dije, te lo dije, querido, nuestra pequeña se ha vuelto a enamorar —dijo mi madre, emocionada.

— Claro que no, mamá, ¿de dónde sacaste esa idea? —inquirí, frunciendo el ceño. No era el momento de ponerme a pensar en esas cosas y no quería distraerme.

— Pero… yo creí que… —farfulló, confundida.

— Un amante no es la única razón para desvelarse en las noches —repuse, sin delicadeza alguna. Carraspeé—. Estuve en el hospital.

— ¿En el hospital? ¿Te pasó algo, Kari? —bramó papá de inmediato.

— No, tranquilo. Yo estoy muy bien —respondí con prisa, para no alarmar a nadie—. Supongo que ambos recuerdan a Mandy, esa niña que tanto quiero.

— ¿La huerfanita? —farfulló mamá y le dediqué una mirada hostil, por el tono de voz que había empleado. Era obvio que estaba preguntándose qué tendría que ver esa niña con ellos.

— ¿Por ella estabas en el hospital? —intervino mi padre, que tenía un poco más de tacto para esas cosas.

— Sí, así es —bajé la mirada. Tener que hablar de eso con ellos no me era fácil. Pero Mandy necesitaba ese dinero y a mí no me quedaba más remedio que pedírselos—. Hace unas semanas descubrieron que tiene leucemia.

No dijeron nada. Mi madre esperaba en silencio, pero en los ojos de mi padre había cierta compasión.

— Pasé la noche en el hospital porque le hicieron una biopsia y me quedé cuidándola. Y ahora hay que darle quimioterapia, pero el orfanato no puede enfrentar los gastos y…

— ¡Ah, con que eso era! —exclamó mamá de repente y yo la contemplé asombrada, porque no me esperaba esa interrupción tan brusca—. Por supuesto, querida. Se aprovechan de tu bondad y al final te piden dinero. No tienen vergüenza.

— Por favor, mamá, no empieces. Creí que te gustaba ser activa socialmente —corté secamente, porque me exasperaba más que nunca—. Yo misma me ofrecí a cubrir los gastos del tratamiento de Mandy.

— Es un buen gesto de tu parte, hija, pero se supone que ellos deben recibir dinero del estado, así que no dejes que abusen de tu bondad —replicó mi padre, llevándose el tenedor a la boca.

— Tengo un presupuesto detallado —respondí, sacando un papel de mi bolso y tendiéndoselo—. No van a estafarme, si eso crees. Y en realidad, no me importaría nada con tal de que Mandy reciba su quimioterapia, no le falten las atenciones y los medicamentos.

La sonrisa de mi padre fue muy cálida, antes de prestarle atención al presupuesto que acababa de alcanzarle. Era un buen hombre, aunque llevara dinero en el corazón y pareciera siempre muy formal y frívolo. Además, yo tenía la teoría de que la edad lo estaba ablandando cada vez más.

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver todo esto con nosotros? —preguntó mi madre, sospechando levemente.

— Para ser sincera, me falta una parte del dinero. Para cubrirlo tendría que esperar a fin de mes, y no sé si Mandy dispone de ese tiempo —expliqué con calma, aunque estaba un poco nerviosa. No sabía si se negarían—. Se los devolveré cuanto antes, pero de verdad necesito que me presten algo ahora. No es mucho, al menos no para ustedes.

Ambos se quedaron callados. Si bien mi madre se jactaba con frecuencia de lo bueno que era mi padre y del dinero que donaba para obras de caridad, yo sabía que a ella le costaba mucho desprenderse de los billetes. Salvo que eso hiciera que la invitaran a una pomposa fiesta.

— Te estás olvidando de algo, Kari —dijo mi padre con severidad y el miedo se apoderó de mí—. Mi dinero pertenece también a mi familia. Algún día, parte de él será tuyo. Y sabes que nos encanta ayudarte, que nos gustaría que fueras un poco más dependiente de nosotros.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que sí? —pregunté, ansiosa, con el corazón latiendo enloquecido.

— Sí, quiere decir que sí —salté para abrazarlo, pero me detuvo—. Pero el dinero va con una advertencia: no te encariñes tanto con extraños o con gente que no sabes cuánto tiempo estará en tu vida. Haznos un favor a mí y a tu madre, porque los dos estamos preocupados; búscate un hombre que te haga feliz y empieza una familia. Esas excursiones a los orfanatos comienzan a perturbarme. No quiero que todo tu entorno social esté dado por un grupo de niños abandonados y enfermos.

En cualquier otro momento, esos comentarios me hubiesen ofendido. Pero no ahora. Ahora lo abracé y sonreí. Era la primera vez que me sentía comprendida por ellos y, además, estaba manteniendo vivas las pocas esperanzas de Mandy, por pobres que fueran.

Sólo que no creía que pudiera mantener vivas las de mis padres.

* * *

**Bonito fin de semanaaa! :D**


End file.
